


And I Will Only Hear Your Voice

by bulletproofanchors



Category: Oh My Girl (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Crack and Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Relationship(s), Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofanchors/pseuds/bulletproofanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Miyoo and Jeongcheol centered Oh My Girl x Seventeen College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell is 'Emotions 101'?” Kim Mihyun, better known as Mimi asked her girlfriend Yoo Shiah while leaning against the counter in their compact and cramped kitchen. They shared the small house with their roommates, friends, and fellow couple Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan. They were two of few LGBTQ+ couples at their college and they kept a close knit group of friends around them.

“Its one of my classes Mimi” Shiah said rolling her eyes as she popped about 20 grapes into her mouth and continued to scramble some eggs for her and her roommates.

“I don't think that's an actual class, who the hell teaches a class called 'Emotions 101', and what would even be on that syllabus?”

“You know those theater majors are weird, they'll come up with anything as a class” Jeonghan murmured as he reached for one of his soy milk containers in the refrigerator.

Mimi laughed and combed through her long blonde hair while Shiah glared and shoved Jeonghan on the way out of the kitchen.

“Well it says it on my schedule so it has to be a real class” Shiah said shrugging while tossing her schedule onto their cheap and probably fake marble table in their dining room. She fixed the cuff on her right leg trying to make it as straight as possible before sitting down.

“Just because its printed on the paper doesn't make it exactly real, y'know.” Seungcheol stated as he walked into the dining room, hair still wet from the hotter than Hades showers he liked to take.

Mimi, Shiah, and Jeonghan collectively sighed and rolled their eyes muttering “Philosophy majors...” Seungcheol was known for his over thinking and excessive rants about the meaning of life and the history of people as a species. Despite all of that he still found time to try to get people to buy his mixtapes to no avail.

“Hannie did you ask that friend of yours if he sold any of my mixtapes yet? It's been 3 days already...”  Seungcheol frowned. _Maybe he doesn't like me_ he thought to himself.

Jeonghan squinted his eyes at Seungcheol while continuing to shove the eggs Shiah made into his mouth. “Thothhtuuaa??”

“Who?” Mimi asked laughing at Jeonghan choking. He glared at her and swallowed, looking back at Cheol “Are you talking about Joshua? I'm not sure...”

Seungcheol sighed while running his hands through his hair. “Its hot fire and I know it'll catch on, I just need more people to hear it”

Mimi snorted and patted him on the back “Good luck.” she said as she got up to get her backpack ready for school. 

Her shared room with Shiah was painted white with lemons and cherries everywhere, to which they dubbed the “Fruit Room”. As she reached for her backpack sitting in her chair she glanced at the framed photograph of the four of them sitting on her desk. She smiled thinking about when they took that picture a little less than a year ago during the middle of their sophomore year. She knew Jeonghan the longest since they met in high school around the end of freshman year. He was the first person that she knew who was out and proud. At the time she struggled to accept that she was gay and secretly looked up to the fact he was so confident and would watch him when she thought he wasn't looking.

~

  
It was a Thursday and about two months before their freshman year ended when Mimi was outside her high school waiting for her mother to come pick her up in their small barely functioning car. She put in one ear bud to listen to her favorite song at the time, “Wonderful” by Big Bang. It was from the first album she ever got called _Remember_ and she still over played the album a year and half later. She looked up every few seconds to see if her mother arrived and at one point she looked up to see Jeonghan with a bunch of guys crowded around him. She immediately got chills and got a bad feeling about the entire situation. She ripped her ear bud out and stood up, quickly walking closer to the confrontation.

“Keep that gay shit out of here you fag, I don't ever want to have to tell you that again. You hear?” the biggest of the bunch said glaring at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan just rolled his eyes.“I don't understand why you're so offended by me... maybe you're gay yourself?” He smirked at the last part of his question.

The guy fumed and raised his fist to punch Jeonghan in the face when Mimi ran up to him yelling and swinging wildly. The rest of the guy's friends looked shocked and started to run away once they saw how dangerous Mimi was.

The guy was yelling at Mimi to stop and that she was actually hurting him but she didn't stop until Jeonghan had to physically pull her off of him. She kept swinging and kicking until she realized she was nowhere near the man.

Jeonghan squatted down in front of her in awe “WOW!” he exclaimed before taking her hands into his, to check for any injuries.

Adrenaline was still rushing through Mimi's veins even as she looked up at him and spoke. “Are you okay? I thought they were gonna kill you”

Jeonghan laughed “With you around, I don't think they'd ever even say a word to me, much less touch me.” He paused and looked her in the eye. “Thank you.”

Mimi just shook her head “It's not right for them to treat you that way, we're all the same on the inside. What he said just made me so angry.” She frowned rubbing her hands together.

Jeonghan nodded and held her hands for a while. He knew she would follow him around and watch him. He also knew she was like him and that they needed each other for support. While he was proud of who he was and confident, it did suck he had no one to talk to. He was also very lucky his parents still accepted him despite the fact he was gay. He had heard many stories of people's own flesh and blood disowning them and banning them from the family forever. However, he didn't have many friends and the ones he did were more of acquaintances than anything. He smiled knowing with Mimi around he'd be okay.

 

~

 

“Hey Mihyun do we have any classes together?” Jeonghan came into the Fruit Room mumbling while looking down at his schedule in his hands.

Mimi laughed turning around to him “Well, knowing your indecisive ass, probably.” She shook her head while muttering something about how she couldn't believe he was still undecided as a college junior.

Jeonghan glared at her, a constant in their friendship.“Whatever.... what were you doing in here for so long anyway? We're all waiting for you.”

“Ahhh.. just looking at this picture of us. It reminded me of when we first met in high school.”

Jeonghan smiled and went over to look at the group picture. He quickly put it down when he saw an atrocious picture of him and Mimi during their sophomore year. He was wearing a bright orange puffy jacket with yellow sunglasses while she was wearing a green and purple jumper with a white fedora.

“WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?” He threw the picture down like it bit him while looking at Mimi incredulously.

Mimi burst out laughing almost bringing tears to her eyes. “You don't remember? We had that phase where we thought we were fashionistas even with the little money we had we “made it work” and were style icons.”

“SAYS WHO?”

“Us, apparently” Mimi said still laughing. “I can't believe you really don't remember that.”

“Remember what?” Seungcheol asked coming into the Fruit Room, Shiah trailing behind him curious as well.

“Nothing.” Jeonghan said shoving the picture behind his back thinking no one noticed but before he could hide it anywhere else, Shiah pinned his arms and Seungcheol grabbed the picture.

“WHAT IS THIS?”

Both Shiah and Seungcheol looked at the other two in horror as Mimi chuckled and Jeonghan buried his face in his hands.

“It's time for school.” Jeonghan rushed out the room trying to ignore Seungcheol laughing at him and Shiah's shrieks. Mimi just laughed and made sure she had her phone charger before leaving her room.

The laughter continued while Jeonghan glared at the three of them as they piled into Shiah's mini coup. Jeonghan tried to drown them out by blasting “Month of June” by Mckay, but their laughter drowned out one of his favorite songs instead. He glared at them but when he turned to look out the window he couldn't help but smile.

  
*

  
Seungcheol furrowed his brow as Jeonghan bounced away from their group conversation, long black hair bouncing along with him, to hug his friend Joshua Hong. Mimi and Shiah looked his way and he quickly regained his composure before giving Josh a quick handshake and a hello. He bit his lip and looked down as Mimi and Shiah gave their regards, trying to not show his worry and the jealousy written on his face.

Jeonghan nudged him. “You okay?”

Seungcheol nodded and looked up smiling. “Yeah why wouldn't I be?”

Jeonghan squinted at him but shrugged and continued to talk to Joshua. The American boy he befriended his junior year of high school had dropped out of college their freshman year to live his dream of becoming an artist. He had yet to make it big, two and a half years later, and was still performing guerilla concerts in Hongdae, getting enough tips to just barely pay rent and survive. Jeonghan would stop by from time to time and buy him groceries and little necessities because he knew how important this was to him. He was at the school to see if he could get some new guitar strings for free due to his snapping during an intense live session the night before.

“You know.... I might have some in my studio.” Mimi said tapping her chin.

“Really?” Josh asked surprised, forgetting Mimi was a music major. He had always admired the girls creativity skills when it came to music and was slightly jealous she was so good at literally everything. He didn't remember her ever playing guitar, but that could have been something she easily picked up.

“Yeah! If you want to come find me after classes are over, I can totally get them for you.”

Josh smiled. “Thanks Mi, you're the best.”

“She sure is.” Shiah said winking at Mimi and grabbing her by the waist. Jeonghan and Seungcheol scrunched up their faces in disgust, while Josh just chuckled and smiled at them before taking his leave.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE START HEADING TO CLASS!”

Shiah turned at the sound of a familiar voice and beamed when she saw it was who she thought it was.

“HYOJUNG!!!!” Shiah threw herself at the smaller but brighter senior. She didn't realize how much she missed Hyojung's warm and inviting smile. She constantly called her the smile queen. She looked behind Hyojung who was currently being smothered by Shiah, to see Hyojung's even smaller best friend Shin Hyejin. They claimed they were “frienemies” but everyone knew that was a lie and that they were just very competitive.

Hyojung was Shiah's orientation leader as well as tutor and just overall mentor on many things. She helped Shiah decide on not only her major, but on asking Mimi out as well. She felt as if she owed Hyojung her life and she was terrified when the reality hit her that this was Hyojung's last year in school.

“I cant believe this is your last year!” Shiah pouted and whined clutching Hyojung for dear life.

“I know, I know.” Hyojung said barely breathing. She was sad she had to leave Shiah behind too but she needed to graduate if she ever wanted to become a teacher. Children brought joy to her heart and she couldn't wait to finally be able to teach them.

Shiah turned to Hyejin. “Did you end up getting that internship at the beauty school?”

Hyejin beamed. “I did! I start in 2 months and go until around April, basically right before graduation.”

“That's awesome!” Mimi exclaimed. She always thought cosmetology was cool even though she was never really into hair or makeup. She admired Hyejin in a older sister kind of way despite not talking to her very much.

“I guess all that work playing with Hyojung's dead hair and dry face really paid off.” Hyejin snorted as Hyojung shoved her, eyebrows furrowed.

“My hair is NOT dead and my face is NOT dry, thank you very much!”

“Yeah, thanks to me.” Hyejin laughed while Seungcheol grinned. He always loved their banter.

Hyojung was too busy yelling at both Hyejin and Seungcheol that she almost didn't catch someone calling her name in one of the most softest voices she had ever heard.

The girl tapped her while calling her name again. “Um...Hyojung.. Choi... Hyojung...right?”

Hyojung turned around to see the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. “Yes!” she replied wide-eyed and in awe.

The girl had small eyes and a sharp nose with the prettiest set of lips. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had bangs that seemed plastered to her forehead. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a black pleated skirt and black and blue patent leather two inch heels. She was clutching a blue tote bag and what looked like a schedule in her hands for dear life.

“Oh. Well I'm Arin. Well. Im actually Choi Yewon, but. I...uh I'd like to be called Arin...”

Hyojung beamed at her. “Well okay Arin! I saw your name on my list, so I will formally introduce myself as your orientation leader!”

Arin blushed as she was quickly whisked away by Hyojung, nodding her head respectfully to the others before they could even say bye to Hyojung.

Hyejin stood in awe. “Never in my life have I seen her so entranced by anyone....she's not even like that around me!”

The four laughed and patted Hyejin's back before scrambling to get to class before they were already marked tardy on their first day back. It was a bad look, especially for Seungcheol, to ever be late. However, he couldn't help but think of Joshua and Jeonghan as he sat in yet another Philosophy course. He was so bothered he barely realized the professor had called his name two times until the guy next to him shoved him and he looked up and saw his professor staring at him.

“Mr. Choi, I've had you in my classes for two years now. Did you suddenly change your name?”

“Uhh no ma'am, I'm sorry, just a bit distracted.”

“Already?” His professor chuckled but continued the rest of the roll call.

Seungcheol sighed not sure why he felt the way he did. His sigh must have been loud because the guy next to him nudged him and asked if he was okay. Seungcheol just shrugged and put his head down.  
It was all just syllabus talk so Seungcheol rested his eyes a bit until he felt the guy next to him shaking him awake.

“Hey, class is over dude.”

“Wha--” Seungcheol groggily looked at the guy. He was wearing a black bomber jacket with a large red W sewn on the right chest. He had on these cool black jeans with chains and ribbons paired with black combat boots. The guy looked extremely intimidating with his cold dark eyes, sharp nose, and thin mouth. Seungcheol thought the guy was scary even though he was twice the guys size.

“Umm.. well my name is Wonwoo and you seemed kind of stressed so I... if you ever need someone to talk to I guess.. here's my number” the guy shoved a piece of paper at Seungcheol before rushing off.

Seungcheol was dumbfounded. He had never seen the guy in his life and he suddenly had a new friend? Did he seem that depressed? Seungcheol grabbed his stuff slowly and got up to go to his next class when his professor paused her video for the next class and looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Everything okay, Cheol?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He mustered up a smile to his favorite professor before trudging off to his next class. He knew however, everything was not fine and he needed to find a way to fix it and quick before everyone and their mother asked him the same question. He knew the root of the problem too, but how do you get rid of something that makes your happiness, happy?

  
_Seungcheol: uh hey its seungcheol from ur phi 103 class..._  
_Wonwoo: oh hey._  
_Wonwoo: yeah.u okay?_  
_Seungcheol: um well not really can we like talk in person or something?_  
_Wonwoo: uh yeah do u mind coming to my place? Or …_  
_Seungcheol: do you live with anybody?_  
_Wonwoo: yeah... but hes.. hes not home right now so it should be ok_  
_Seungcheol: … alright uh send me ur address?_  
_Wonwoo: ok_  
_Seungcheol: ok on my way_

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Soooooo... Shiah are you and Mimi entering the dance competition this year?”

Shiah looked at her dance teacher with a mixture of disgust and astonishment. “OF COURSE WE ARE!”

Her dance teacher who went pseudonymously by the name Soulme, laughed anxiously. “I just wasn't sure if you guys had space in your schedules or not.”

“Please, we always have time for a little dance off or two. Besides we can't let our title as #1 go just like that, we need actual competition to have that ever happen.”

Shiah barely noticed Soulme pause until the door opened with a loud bang followed by a series of rapid “ _sorrys_ ”. Two boys walked in flustered with a confused Mimi following behind them. The tallest and what looked like the oldest of the duo had a shock of silver hair with what looked like blue streaks. He had small eyes that crinkled when he smiled and little baby rabbit teeth. The smaller one had jet black hair that was tied with a bandanna. He was built like a small man but it was obvious he was very young.

Mimi walked over to Shiah and looked between Soulme and the two boys for an explanation.

“Ahhhhh...” Soulme laughed nervously while rubbing her hands. “Sooo uhhh... this is Soonyoung.” She pointed to the older one with the silver hair. “And this is Chan... or Dino...”

The two boys nodded and bowed to Mimi and Shiah who reciprocated the action. They looked back at Soulme still questioning as to why these two boys were here during their practice time. They always came to her for practice after classes were over and before the two went home. She had about 5 classes to teach everyday, so the girls were always thankful for her taking time out of her day for them. This however was not something they really appreciated.

“Sooooo........why are they here exactly?” Mimi tried not to sound as rude as she felt but it still came out impolite.

Soulme stared at Mimi for a while before sighing. Better just get it over with she thought sighing once more. “So... you two will be performing together in the competition this year, as well as competing against each other.”

“WE WHAT?” Both Mimi and Shiah looked at Soulme like she had 4 heads, while Soonyoung and Dino stood there wide-eyed.

Shiah furrowed her eyebrows. This was supposed to be theirs, Mimi and Shiah's, not Mimi, Shiah, and two boys she didn't even know. What the hell was Soulme thinking?

Soulme nodded. “I know you guys don't like the idea but I believe this can and will work, besides you haven't even seen Soonyoung and Dino's abilities!”

Soonyoung smirked a bit but faltered when he saw Mimi glaring at him.

“In fact...” Soulme started walking over to the music station. “Why don't you guys have a quick dance battle to prove it to each other?”

Shiah rolled her eyes and sighed turning to Mimi. “We might as well at least see if they're good enough to dance with us.”

Mimi curled her lips into a thin line before shrugging, her way of agreeing.

Dino laughed causing the girls to glare at him before he quickly regained his composure.

Soulme just rolled her eyes before starting G-Eazy's “ _Calm Down_ ”.

Both Shiah and Soonyoung started dancing immediately once the beat hit. Shiah, overflowing with confidence, body rolled in Soonyoung's face, a threat. She incorporated some of the choreography she worked on with her brother while adding a few moves of freestyle.

Shiah's movements were something out of a movie. She moved effortlessly like it was second nature to her. Her dancing as well as expressions, were full of emotion, like she was born to dance. After finishing a verse she stepped to him, taunting him to get on her level.

Soonyoung shocked at the level of which she danced, regained himself and immediately started dancing almost trance-like. He also pulled out some of his own choreography before taking it to another level and sliding on the floor. He pulled himself off his knees using only muscle control and upper body strength, shocking even Soulme. He then handed the so-called baton over to a stunned Mimi.

Mimi didn't consider herself as good of a dancer as Shiah, but she was pretty damn good. Every dance teacher she had noted her skills. While Shiah excelled in her ability to be fluid, Mimi took the cake in precision. She hit every move like it was a knife slicing through a fresh tomato. She was amazing at speeding up and slowing down her movements without disrupting the flow of the dance, something even the best of dancers have trouble with. Combined both Mimi and Shiah made art and it wasn't something they were ready to give up. Especially not considering dancing was one of the ways they connected so well. It was their main bond, and a part of the reason they were together in the first place.

 

~

 

“MIHYUNNNN!” Jeonghan screeched as he jumped on top of Mimi who was contently reading a book on her bed before the commotion. It was the winter vacation before the second semester of their freshman year started. Mimi still had problems with her family so the college allowed certain students to stay on campus for vacations. Jeonghan had already gone home but came back a week and half early so Mimi wasn't alone.

“JESUS WHAT?” Mimi clutched her heart with her hand, eyes wide in fear. Jeonghan laughed before climbing off of her and sitting on her bed. “You remember that guy we took dance classes with?”

Mimi squinted at him. “Yoo Junsu??” She shifted on the bed and sat up simultaneously curious and worried.

Jeonghan nodded smirking at his name. “So I was hanging out with him and-”

“For what?” Mimi squinted at him again. Jeonghan was really living the typical life of a college student and seemed to be around anybody and everybody. Mimi wasn't really jealous considering she knew he'd always come back to her, she was just worried someone would end up hurting him.

He waved her off. “Not important, anyway so we were talking and he has this sister right?”

Mimi looked at him blankly.

“Right. So apparently she's a really good dancer too and she goes to our school! He was telling me about her and I think you should totally meet her. I feel like you'd get along great!”

“Okay......”

Jeonghan sighed. “Listen you always complain about how I've been hanging around too many people and you never go out.” Jeonghan pouted before shoving her. “This is your chance to meet someone other than me, like I know I'm great but Mihyun you need other people in your life too.”

Mimi rolled her eyes before sighing. “Fine. I guess I'll go talk to her or something.” Jeonghan was right in a sense, Mimi had a hard time talking to other people. She was afraid of them not accepting all of her and she didn't want a repeat of what happened with her parents. At least her sisters still talked to her but even then they were distant as well. She was hurt at first but over time she shrugged it off. She was thankful Jeonghan and his family were so open and let her stay with them when times were really rough. She didn't expect too much meeting this Shiah person but she figured she'd at least give it a shot.

 

When they arrived at Junsu's studio Jeonghan stopped Mimi and grabbed her arms. “Seriously Mihyun, I think you two will really hit off, please actually try and don't do that thing where you fake laugh at their jokes, people can tell.”

Mimi huffed and shoved his arms off of her. “I told you I would, now let's go before I change my mind.”

As they walked in Mimi watched Junsu laugh with a girl who looked slightly similar to him but had a much smaller head and bigger eyes. She laughed like a kitten, soft but high pitched. Her eyes scrunched up and she covered her mouth with her hand. It would've normally annoyed Mimi but she found it a bit cute.

The two looked up as Jeonghan and Mimi walked closer to them. Shiah bowed to both as Junsu went to hug Jeonghan and Mimi. Jeonghan and Junsu immediately went off into their own world, talking about who knows what. It wasn't dancing, Mimi knew that. Jeonghan could dance well but he was more into singing. He was also lazy. She wasn't really sure why he dragged her to Junsu's studio for that class in the first place but she learned a lot anyway.

Shiah walked over to Mimi smiling. She stuck out her hand before speaking in an almost child-like voice. “Jeonghan told me about you! I'm Yoo Shiah, Junsu's little sister. You can either call me Yooa or just Shiah.”

Mimi nodded at her. “I'm Kim Mihyun but no one really calls me that, so you can call me Mimi.”

Shiah giggled. “Mimi... that's cute.”

 _What the hell._ Mimi didn't know what the hell she just got herself into but she faked a smile. “Haha, yeah.” She stood there awkwardly until Shiah spoke up again.

“So... you like to dance right? My brother and I love dancing, and we were just practicing before you got here actually!” She went to turn on music but paused and turned back to Mimi. “Do you want to freestyle with me?”

Mimi perked up and nodded quickly. Dancing was the way to her heart, something Jeonghan used to his advantage when he wanted stuff.

Shiah smiled that crinkly smile again and pressed the play button. “ _Imma Be”_ by The Black Eyed Peas poured out the speakers scaring Junsu and especially Jeonghan in the process. Both Mimi and Shiah laughed at them before smiling at each other.

Whenever it was time to dance Mimi let all her insecurities wash away. She didn't care who or what was watching her while she danced. She gave it her all.

Shiah watched, her mouth agape. She wanted to continue watching but something pulled her in and told her to start dancing with Mimi. The fed off each others energy and movements and before they knew it the 4 minute and 16 second song was over. Out of breath they looked at each other and smiled. Shiah didn't think she had ever saw a smile as beautiful as Mimi's and she knew then she wanted to see that smile again the next day and days after that.

They were so captivated by each other they didn't notice Jeonghan and Junsu until the two were practically in their ears.

“Shiah, helloooo we have to get home soon.” Junsu waved his hand in her face. He laughed when she blinked rapidly at him, confused. “Looks like you found your other half.” He smirked and pushed her to get her stuff.

Shiah didn't want to leave and she knew from the look on Mimi's face that she didn't either but her mother made spicy braised chicken and it was something she never passed up not even for a pretty girl who could dance well.

Shiah thought she'd see Mimi again before school started but with her luck it didn't happen. She was determined however, that she'd find her at their large school and get to know more about her, but first she needed to find Hyojung and tell her all about the pretty blonde girl with the gummy smile.

 

~

 

Shiah was so into watching Mimi dance, she forgot they were having a dance battle until Soonyoung yelled out abruptly and loudly, “AND HERE'S THE MINI KOREAN MICHAEL JACKSON, MAKE WAY FOR CHANSOL JACKSON!” before shoving Chan in front of Mimi.

 _What in the hell_. Shiah closed her eyes, exasperated. She did not expect Chan, however to actually be that good. Shiah had only seen videos of Michael Jackson but she was pretty sure this was pretty close to his talents. Everyone in the room was silent, still, and in awe. When he finally finished he bowed to Mimi and Shiah smiling at them.

The two however did not want to let go of the grudge that easily. Shiah shrugged while calmly looking him in the eye. “You're pretty good.”

Soulme sighed knowing this battle was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Shiah glanced her way confirming the notion before pulling Mimi out the door.

“I can't believe she's doing this to us.” Shiah said on the verge of tears once they were out of earshot.

Mimi exhaled before stopping in the hallway. “They are pretty good though Shiah, you can't deny that. And I mean maybe, and before you look at me like that, I just mean MAYBE. Maybe we wouldn't be too bad pairing up with them...”

Shiah looked at Mimi in disgust, something she rarely did. “I don't think so Mihyun.”

Mimi laughed. “I know you're totally serious about something when you call me Mihyun, only Jeonghan calls me that.”

“Don't change the subject! This is a life or death situation and you're worried about your name?” Shiah threw her hands up.

“You're so over dramatic I swear, typical theater major.”

“You know how seriously I take dancing, I don't understand why you're so nonchalant about this!?”

“You know I love dancing too, don't do that. I just think we should give it a chance. Besides aren't you the one always telling me to take chances and do things outside my comfort zone?”

Shiah rolled her eyes. “That's Jeonghan first of all, second of all this isn't something like going to a party where you don't know anyone, this is our thing, our competition, our chance to show more and more people how powerful we are together. Not a 2 girls and 2 boys collaboration thing.”

“Listen, I hate arguing with you and I know you do too, so I'm just gonna say this.” Mimi paused before looking Shiah in the eyes. “You were the one who took a chance with me and still persisted even though I was skeptical and unsure you actually cared about me. You're the one who told me to take chance and be with you. You constantly tell me and encourage me to do things I never would've thought doing. I don't understand why we can't still do this together and collaborate with them as well.”

Shiah opened her mouth to object but Mimi put her finger to her lips. “Shhh, just think on it at least. I need to head to the library so head home without me, I'll see you later tonight.”

Shiah wanted to cry at this point. She really couldn't understand why Mimi didn't see where she was coming from. Was she not just glaring at the two boys with her an hour ago? Where was the skeptical looks now?

Shiah dejectedly walked out the building to see Jeonghan waiting for her at her car. His normal content smile was absent. _Looks like both of us aren't too happy._

“You wanna talk about it?” She asked him unlocking the doors.

“Have you seen Cheol?” Jeonghan looked worried.

“No.... should I have?” Now Shiah was worried as well. She hoped Seungcheol wasn't missing or something worse.

“No, no. I just thought.. never mind, he'll be home for dinner, I'll talk to him then..... what about you? Where's Mimi?”

Shiah shook her head. “She's at the library, I guess its just us today.” She tried to laugh but it faltered. Hurriedly before Jeonghan started asking more questions, she turned on the radio. For some reason they were playing “Flashback songs” and BoA's “No. 1” filled the car. Shiah couldn't help but smile and sing along until the realization of the song hit her. She shook her head trying to get rid of the bad thoughts.

Of course Mimi was still her number 1. A stupid dance competition wouldn't ruin their relationship, right?

 

*

Seungcheol never lived on campus so finding Wonwoo's dorm was one of the biggest struggles of his life, after getting people to buy his mixtapes. He didn't understand why people didn't want to buy and listen to absolute greatness, it was completely beyond him. _Maybe I can get Wonwoo to buy a copy or two._ Seungcheol grinned at the thought.

After walking in a circle about three times, a tall, tan, and handsome guy with dark brown hair stopped and stared at Seungcheol for about 5 minutes before slowly walking up to him. The guy sneezed and wiped his hand on his leg. “Hey you lost or something?”

Seungcheol scrunched up his nose in disgust before regaining his composure. “Uhhh yeah... I'm looking for South Hall?”

“Oh yeah, dude its so hard to find hahaha, its behind this building so most people don't see it, are you meeting someone, I can bring you there, I live in that hall myself haha.”

Seungcheol faked laughed nodding. _This guy is bizarre and unsanitary_.

“Cool! Let's go!” The guy linked his arm with Seungcheol's, throwing Cheol completely off guard. _What in the hell...._

As they entered the elevator the guy stuck out the hand he sneezed in and offered it to Seungcheol. “I'm Kim Mingyu B.T.W, what's your name?”

“....B.T.W?” He reluctantly shook Mingyu's hand very limply.

“It means “by the way”!” Mingyu laughed like Seungcheol was his grandpa who didn't know anything about technology or the lingo kids these days used.

“...I know... I just never actually heard anyone say it out loud in a sentence before....”

Mingyu laughed. “Well now you have! I think it's super fu-”

“I'm Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol. Um my friend lives on the 4th floor...”

Mingyu gasped loudly, startling Seungcheol. “I DO TOO! This is fate!”

Seungcheol closed his eyes hoping this would be the last encounter he had with this dude. He just wanted to talk to Wonwoo and leave. “Hey are you sleeping?” Mingyu shoved Seungcheol hard just as the doors opened. Seungcheol went flying right into a shocked Wonwoo.

“Seungcheol....and Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked bewildered.

Mingyu gasped way louder than necessary when the realization hit him. “NO WAY! YOU WERE HERE TO MEET MY ROOMMATE?” Mingyu slapped Wonwoo on the arm. “Why didn't you tell me you had a date tonight? I wouldn't have come!” He pouted before turning around to step back into the elevator.

“Mingyu relax, this isn't a date. He just wanted to talk so I invited him over. Come home. You're never here 90% of the time anyway.” Wonwoo sighed.

“..Maybe I should just leave... I can talk to you anoth-”

“NO! No.. stay! Stay!” Wonwoo cut Seungcheol off and Seungcheol was shoved into yet another room.

Their dorm was nicer than most houses Seungcheol had ever been in. It was built like a mini apartment complete with a foyer, kitchen, living room, bathroom, and what looked like two rooms down the hall. The three paused to take off their shoes before Wonwoo ushered them into the living room.

“Do you want anything to drink or eat? Mingyu is an amazing cook.” Seungcheol shook his head no. While he was pretty hungry, he wasn't sure he trusted Mingyu's ability to be sanitary while working with food.

“So...” Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol before sipping a beer. “Why do you look like a puppy who lost his owner and can't sniff his way back home?”

Seungcheol laughed. “That's an interesting way to put it.” His smile faded when he remember why he was feeling so low lately. “I'm not really sure, actually, but I think it has something to do with my boyfriend.” Seungcheol looked at the floor, still not sure what he was doing in a stranger's house instead of just talking to Jeonghan about it.

Wonwoo nodded. “Did he do something?”

“He probably cheated on him” Mingyu whispered not so quietly. Wonwoo shoved him before glaring and telling him to stop.

“I'm actually not sure it counts as cheating? If he was with someone before me does that count?” Seungcheol sunk into the couch.

Wonwoo patted his knee. “If he's with you now, I don't think that counts as cheating.”

“Unless, he's with you and the ex!” Mingyu gasped before flinching from Wonwoo's hand.

“Mingyu stop, you're not making him feel any better!”

Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh. “It's really not making me feel better.” He sighed. “I'm not even sure they were together before me, we never really talked about it. All he said was that he was a good friend and they met each other in high school. And maybe I'm being too irrational but its like they have all these secrets.. I will never be able to have with him.”

Wonwoo nodded. “That's understandable though. Does he know you feel this way?”

Seungcheol shook his head no. He knew he should talk to Jeonghan about it but he had a bad feeling it wouldn't go the way he thought. “I should and I will though.”

Mingyu clapped. “Cool. Problem solved! Now you want some food? I make the best homemade ramen.” He ran into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and sighed before giving Seungcheol a knowing look. He placed his hand on top of Seungcheol's before noticing Seungcheol flinch and quickly took it back.

“So uh...” Seungcheol bit his lip. “I actually think.. I should go, my roommates are probably making us dinner right now.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu shared a look of disappointment before nodding and exchanging goodbyes.

Seungcheol quickly left the dorm and took the elevator back down. His phone buzzed and he saw he had 4 missed calls and 7 texts from Jeonghan and 1 new one from Wonwoo.

He opened Wonwoo's first.

_Wonwoo: hey I hope everything goes ok txt me ? I'll see u in class thursday_

He quickly typed out a reply fingers flying across the keyboard.

 _Seungcheol: sure thing. Thx again for today it actually helped a lot even Mingyu lol_  
_Wonwoo: lol anytime tho also he really does cook well u should try it sometime_

Seungcheol laughed. He really didn't think he'd be trying Mingyu's food anytime soon but the thought was nice.

He took a deep breath before clicking open Jeonghan's texts. He felt weird. When was he ever nervous opening his boyfriend's text?

 _Hannie ♥: hey cheolie txt me when u get this_  
_Hannie ♥: its been like 2 hours and its kinda weird ??? u usually respond back within in like 10 minutes even during class....._  
_Hannie ♥: did I do something??_  
_Hannie ♥: ????????????_  
_Hannie ♥: Seungcheol._  
_Hannie ♥: Seungcheol pls txt me back idk what I did but at least let me know ur alive_  
_Hannie ♥: Shiah and Mihyun dont kno where u are either im going 2 try Jihoon before I call the police plsssss txt or call me back_

Frantically Seungcheol called Jeonghan who picked up before the first ring, or at least that's what it seemed like.

“CHEOL WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, WHAT THE FUCK?”

Seungcheol grimaced. “Sorry sorry sorry I got carried away I put my phone away and turned off my notifications.”

“Why the hell would you do that? What the hell was so important that you couldn't text your own damn boyfriend back? I know it wasn't a damn class because your classes ended hours ago!” Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan pause. “...you're not cheating on me are you?”

Seungcheol didn't mean to but he laughed and he laughed hard. _The fucking irony._

“What's so fucking funny? You're not are you? Can you come home? I'd like to talk about this and Mimi made some spicy braised chicken.”

“Alright, alright I'm almost home anyway, I'll see you.” Seungcheol hung up quickly before Jeonghan could ask anymore questions. _Why am I doing this?_

Seungcheol knew this was all irrational, Jeonghan probably wasn't cheating on him. But that little slice of doubt kept gnawing at him. All the “ _what-ifs_ ” couldn't seem to leave his mind.

 

He walked into their house fearing the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i basically forced myself to finish this chapter lol school started and i already have a lot of essays and homework so my whole "once a week" update went out the window lmao, I will keep trying though! but!!! let me know what you think of this chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Honestly Binnie you're the worst.” Kim Jiho could have been doing a million other things like going to scope out the hotties that perform in Hongdae. Instead she was stuck in a dressing room with her supposed best friend who was trying on the same dress in 12 different shades.

“Oh my god Jiho, just tell me which color looks best with my skin complexion. It's not hard.” Binnie, formerly Bae Yoobin, rolled her eyes so hard that Jiho hoped they got stuck like that forever.

“DOES IT EVEN MATTER YOU'RE GOING TO BUY THEM ALL ANYWAY.” Jiho shouted but it was more like a whisper yell since she didn't want security to come and whisk her away; something she feared the most.

“UGH, you're no help ever!” Binnie unlocked the door and slammed each dress back on the return rack before speed walking out the store.

 _She's such a brat oh my god_ Jiho furrowed her eyebrows as she quickly caught up with Binnie and subsequently ended up colliding into that exchange boy from one of her classes with the sharpest nose Jiho had ever seen. He looked smug as hell and she wanted to punch him, especially when he would raise his hand to answer the most obvious of questions, yet the teacher always praised him.

“Well if it isn't the lovely, _Kim Jiho_.” The boy smirked, looking sleazy as ever.

“Yes hello, bye.” Jiho brushed by the kid but stopped when she saw a blush spread to Binnie's neck and cheeks. _OOOOOOhooo this is going to be fun_

Jiho smiled her evil smile and walked backwards and physically turned the boy around. “Yo Binnie this dude is Jen or something I think you two would totally hit off.”

Binnie gritted her teeth. “Hi yes, I'm Binnie.” She stuck her hand out and the boy as smug as ever took it and kissed it causing Binnie to blush.

Jiho fake puked behind his back until he turned around. “Jiho I can't believe you still don't know my name. It isn't Jen, it's JUN. JUNHUI.”

“She's terrible, I'm sorry she didn't know your name Jun.” Binnie batted her eyes and Jun smiled at her.

Jiho rolled her eyes. “Whatever I'm leaving have fun you two.”

“Yeah bye.” Binnie just waved her off, completely immersed in the beauty that was in front of her.

Jiho sighed contently now that she got rid of not only one annoying pest but two, and could finally be on her way to scope out the hotties in Hongdae.

 

*

 

Despite being stressed out of his mind over Seungcheol, Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh at the texts he got from Josh.

_Josh: come rescue me pls theres this girl that looks like a cat who watched my set and she keeps calling me a “hottie” and asking me a million questions idk the answer to them_

_Josh: she followed me into starbucks omg_

“How are you laughing? Weren't you just yelling at us for laughing?” Mimi furrowed her eyebrows at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan lost his smile. “I'm sorry, I'm just so worried it was nice to laugh.”

Mimi nodded, understanding.

It was one thing Jeonghan had with Mimi, that he didn't with anyone else. They could communicate just by a simple nod or two.

Shiah came out the kitchen oven mitt in hand. “Mimi's chicken is ready... I don't know if you're up to eating yet but..”

Jeonghan opened his mouth just as the door opened, revealing a frightened looking Cheol.

“I'M SORRY!” Cheol yelled at the same time Jeonghan screamed “WHERE WERE YOU?” They both looked at each other before laughing uncontrollably.

“No but seriously where were you, why didn't you answer your phone... I was really so scared.” Jeonghan frowned folding his arms.

“I love you.” Cheol completely avoiding the questions hugged Jeonghan tightly.

Jeonghan protested opening his mouth to question Cheol again but he subsequently cut him off seeing Shiah's oven mitt “Ooooh, Shiah you made spicy braised chicken?”

“No it was Mimi this time, she made it to make up for something that happened earlier.” Shiah smiled questioning why she ever worried about her and Mimi's relationship.

“Ahh that's nice Mimi's is a lot better than yours Shiah.”

“Well excuse me! That's not what you say when you scarf down my eggs or my apple pie!”

“That's true but you can't be good at everything... and chicken isn't your forte.”

Shiah shook her fist at Cheol before sitting down to eat the food. She tried to not to notice how Cheol completely disregarded Jeonghan's questions or how Jeonghan was looking at him like he wanted to half strangle him, half kiss him.

Jeonghan wanted to have the conversation right then and there but a part of him knew that it wouldn't end up the way he wanted it to. He had a feeling that there was something going on with Cheol but he truly couldn't place it. He didn't want to assume he was cheating but that's where his mind kept leading him. He knew Cheol didn't have many friends outside them and his small friend Jihoon. He knew Jihoon wasn't Cheol's type and that was the only reason Jeonghan didn't question him but his suspicions were growing and he didn't know where else to go. All Jeonghan knew was that he couldn't lose Cheol, especially since he met his soulmate by chance.

 

~

 

Jeonghan was happy for Mimi and Shiah, he really was. They finally got over being weird and started dating. It was nice but they were about to be sophomores and Jeonghan kind of felt left out. He was starting to see how Mimi felt when he would go out all the time with new people and leave her behind. He totally would've brought her along but she was so awkward and would fake laugh at people's jokes and it was so obvious. But now it felt like he wasn't the center of Mihyun's world anymore and he didn't know how to take it. He of course complained to Josh.

“I'm so bored and lonely now Josh.”

“Go out and make more friends then!” Josh shook his head smiling as he tuned his guitar a bit more.

“But I only like you and Mihyun.” Jeonghan pouted. “And Mihyun likes girls and I don't like girls..... that leaves you, Joshua....” Jeonghan winked.

Josh just laughed. “I'm sure you'll find someone that's right for you soon Jeonghan.”

He pouted some more before turning to him seriously. “Are you sure its a good idea that you're dropping out? Like do you have a back up plan at all?”

Josh's smile left his face. “I'll be alright. Don't worry.” He quickly changed the subject. “I know you're going to say no, but do you want to come with me to the bar I'm performing at tonight?”

Jeonghan shrugged. “I guess.”

“Yeah I figured you'd say no, but I thought I'd as- wait..what?”

Jeonghan laughed. “I said yeah I guess, I'll go, who knows I might meet my soulmate tonight.”

Josh rolled his eyes but was happy he finally decided to join him.

 

 

Jeonghan should've guessed he wouldn't meet his soulmate at that dimly lit bar. It was full of sleazy old men and young girls trying to seduce the money out of them. Jeonghan was truly ready to leave after about 15 minutes but he felt bad ditching Josh. He waited until he had a short intermission before going up to him.

“I think I'm gonna head home. This scene is not my cup of tea.”

Josh just smiled and nodded. “I figured, but I'm glad you stayed as long as you did.” He hugged him before sending him off.

 _He's truly a good friend too bad...._ Jeonghan smiled a sad smile, just wishful thinking. It wouldn't get him anywhere.

He wandered out the bar into the night streets of Hongdae. It was bustling and beautiful at the same time. The stars seemed to twinkle at him specifically and he felt a a breeze roll over him like a whisper. He totally would've been content with his day but a small version of Leonardo Dicaprio came crashing into him, spilling a bunch of beaten up jewel cases with the words “Vernon's hot fire” scrawled on it in the most atrocious hand writing he had ever seen. Jeonghan thought that was the worst of it when a guy with dark hair and the largest cow eyes ever came running after the boy shouting.

“Stay off my turf man!” The guy huffed and puffed out of breath. “Why would you try to sell mixtapes there when you see I've been at the spot for days!?”

The Leo look-alike shrugged still laying on the ground, mixtapes scattered around him like it was money. “Listen man, we all gotta make money somehow.”

The boy flinched when cow eyes raised his hand to hit him. Jeonghan of course was not one for violence, only antagonizing it. “Hey don't hit him!”

Cow guy looked up in awe at Jeonghan.

 _Probably amazed at my beauty_ Jeonghan thought.

“Wow you're beautiful. I mean. Handsome. Wow.” Cow guy stuttered.

The Leo look-alike took that time to scramble away, mixtapes almost slipping out of his arms.

“He can totally sell those terrible mixtapes on my turf, if I get to see your face again.”

Jeonghan laughed. “You're really bold aren't ya?” Jeonghan took a long look at the guy. He wasn't exactly strikingly handsome but he had this sexy aura to him.

“What's your name?”

“Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol.”

“That's a nice name, I'm Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Hey want to listen to my mixtape?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes getting ready to walk away, but something inside of him told him that this mixtape was actually “fire”. He took a listen and fell in love.

 

~

 

Jeonghan attempted to let it go, until Cheol was ready at least. He layed down in their bed contemplating so many things.

“Later, okay? I promise.” Cheol broke the thick ice and it made Jeonghan relax.

“Okay.”

Jeonghan was content for now and fell asleep soundly. Being the heavy sleeper he was, he was startled when his phone buzzing woke him up. He went to go turn it off but slowly realized it was Cheol's phone and not his. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3:25 a.m. _Who the hell is trying to talk to him this early?_ He picked up Cheol's phone and saw 2 missed calls and 6 unread text messages from someone named Wonwoo. _Wtf is this???_

He quickly opened the messages.

 _wonwoo: how did everything go?_  
_wonwoo: also did our proffessor assign chpt 3 or chpt 2 I think I wrote down the wrong one_  
_wonwoo: mingyu wants to know when he'll see you again_  
_wonwoo: he misses u_  
wonwoo: we both miss u  
_wonwoo: im slightly drunk I apologize_

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i feel so bad for not updating sooner but i really had no time. sorry this chapter is really short but i wanted to get something out there! im gonna try to update more than once before i go back to school !!! pls let me know what you think as always <33


	4. Chapter 4

Boo Seungkwan never thought he would ever dabble in gang activity but his life was full of surprises.

“Let's start a gang.” Hyun Seunghee proposed to him on a bright and early Thursday morning. He was fortunate to have met his sister from another mister during their freshman year.

“What should we call ourselves?”

He didn't even miss a beat. “2Seung”

“That's badass, everyone is going to be shaking in their boots.”

“What's badass?” Soonyoung slid onto the bench next to Seungkwan eyes still covered in sleep crust.

“Our gang called 2Seung.” Seunghee rolled her eyes at Soonyoung. He was such a leech and always appeared wherever Seunghee and Seungkwan was.

“No you can't join.” Seungkwan declared as Soonyoung began to open his mouth.

Soonyoung pouted. “You two are so mean why are you being so exclusive?”

The two collectively sighed.

“Where's that Dino kid? Isn't he too young for college anyway?” Seunghee wanted to get rid of Soonyoung.

“He's still asleep, his first class isn't until noon. And yes, he skipped up a grade. And stop trying to get rid of me! It won't work.”

Seungkwan laughed. For someone as pesky as him, he sure caught on quickly.

“Guys I'm so conflicted right now.” Soonyoung sighed.

“Oh yeah?” Seunghee stared at her nails, checking for dirt.

“Yeah.” Soonyoung puffed out his cheeks. “Our dance teacher is making Dino and I dance with these two tall chicks.”

“What's wrong with that?” Seungkwan asked genuinely curious.

“Nothing, besides the fact they hate us. I don't know how we're going to work with them.”

“You should try fighting them.” Seunghee raised her fist, her eyebrows furrowing. “Seungkwan and I are in a gang, we can help.”

“They're so scary, I don't know if that's a good idea.” Soonyoung looked at Seunghee in fear.

Seunghee put her fist down and shrugged. She tried. She was going to offer that they duel it out, old school style by battling Pokemon but Seungkwan shoved her nearly knocking her off the bench.

“Seunghee! That's him!” Seungkwan pointed to the boy he's been seeing around the school. He looked like a baby version of Leonardo DiCaprio. Totally Seungkwan's style.

Apparently he was Seunghee's style too. “Woooooow.” Seunghee opened her mouth in awe. “Have you ever seen someone so beautiful in your life?”

The Leo look-alike felt eyes burning in the back of his head and he turned around to see a girl and two boys sitting on a bench. He perked up. _Potential customers?_

“What's up? You guys want to check out my mixtape?” He handed them pristine jewel cases with the words “Vernon's hot fire” scribble on them. He knew his hand writing was bad, but it gave them a individual feel to it.

“Is your name really Vernon?” Soonyoung looked at him suspiciously.

Seungkwan and Seunghee whipped their heads toward Soonyoung and glared at him.

“I mean... that's a really cool name.”

“Haha, yeah dude, that's my real name.”

Vernon turned back to Seungkwan and Seunghee. “Tell me what you think, okay?”

“Okay.” 2Seung said at the same time.

“Alrighty, I'm off then, I have important business to take care of. Toodles.” He waved and walked away.

“....Toodles...” Soonyoung scrunched up his face in disgust.

“Is there something wrong with saying 'toodles' Soonyoung?” Seunghee asked glaring.

“N-n-no.” Soonyoung leaned away from her.

Seunghee smiled. “Good.” She sighed contently. “Vernon. It just really rolls off the tongue doesn't it?”

Seungkwan nodded. “It does....”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. _Why do I surround myself with them._ He looked at his watch. “Shit. I gotta go to class.”

Seungkwan and Seunghee just looked at him. “Have fun.”

They then continued to day dream about the Vernon boy. _How do they have a crush on the same boy and not care._ Soonyoung shook his head, deep in thought about those two weirdos. He clearly wasn't paying attention and bumped into Mimi, Shiah, and two guys they were with.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry don't hit me.” Soonyoung flinched and cowered away from the girls.

Mimi and Shiah just looked at each other and laughed. “We're not going to hit you.”

Soonyoung blew out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, alright, I'll see you guys later I guess.”

The two nodded and walked away, the two boys trailing behind them. Soonyoung really needed to make friends that weren't so violent, his blood pressure was definitely going to suffer otherwise.

 

*

 

“Shiah, she's the cutest thing in the world, I think I'm in love.” Hyojung sighed, picking at her salad.

“Ask her out!”

“I can't. She's only 17 and she shouldn't even be at this school. She and this other boy got skipped up. They're incredibly smart. His name is Lee Chan.”

“Dino?” Shiah squinted at her through her glass of iced tea.

“Yeah, that's his nickname, you know him?” Hyojung titled her head, curious.

“Unfortunately. Soulme is making Mimi and I dance with him and his friend... Soonyoung something.”

“Ohhh I heard. How's that going?”

“I think Mimi and I are kind of okay with it now. I also think we scared them, Soonyoung was cowering when he bumped into us earlier and asked us not to hit him. I felt bad.”

“Oh my, poor kid.” Hyojung frowned. “You guys still have individual performances though, right?”

“Yes, fortunately, Soulme was sane enough to have us do both a joint performance and individual ones.”

“That's good at least.” Hyojung smiled patting Shiah's hand. “You guys will be fine, I know you're going to do great.”

Shiah smiled. She could always count on Hyojung for bursts of positivity and a great outlook. She was truly so lucky to have her in her life. She was about to say just that when Jeonghan practically sat in her lap, with Seungcheol, Mimi, and Hyejin following.

“My lovely ladies, your favorite boy in the world is here.” Jeonghan tossed his bag in Shiah's lap as he scooted her over with his hip.

Shiah rolled her eyes while Hyojung laughed, her eyes turning into crescents.

“How are we all on this lovely afternoon? Everyone get a healthy lunch?” Hyojung smiled at her friends.

“Just had my first test of the semester, but other than that I'm doing peachy.” Seungcheol offered.

“Oooh how did you do?” Mimi asked.

“I think pretty good, it's all shit I know so...” Seungcheol paused to take a bite of his beef. “How are you Hyejin?”

Hyejin perked up from her soup. “Good! I'm in the process of transferring my last classes to online ones, since the internship will take up most of my school hours.” They all nodded admiring how hard she worked. Shiah didn't think she could juggle both school, an internship, and taking care of her family all at once. She was lucky that her family wasn't sick and they all worked pretty decent jobs, and Shiah never took that privilege for granted. She saw how Mimi and Seungcheol struggled first hand.

Shiah went to grab more siracha for her noodles when this tall guy and his slightly shorter but paler and skinnier friend stopped in front of their table.

“Hi Seungcheol, is it okay if we sit with you and your friends?” the pale one asked timidly.

Seungcheol looked shocked but he nodded. “This is Wonwoo.” He gestured to the pale one. “And this is Mingyu.” He gestured to the tall one.

“You're Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked squinting and looking him up and down.

“Yes?” Wonwoo cocked his head to the side staring at Jeonghan.

Seungcheol froze visibly bothered.

Shiah looked between Mimi and Hyojung, and the two shrugged at her. Trying to break the ice, Shiah offered her hand. “I'm Yoo Shiah, this is my girlfriend Mimi, and they are Hyejin and Hyojung.”

Wonwoo turned to Shiah smiling. “Nice to meet yo-”

“And I'm Jeonghan. Is there a reason you were texting my boyfriend at 3:00 in the morning about how much you miss him?” Jeonghan interrupted Wonwoo, raising his voice a bit.

Seungcheol and the girls collectively froze in place, while Wonwoo and Jeonghan stared each other down. Mingyu, oblivious, ate his ramen while watching a YouTube video on how to make Ryan the Lion shaped rice cakes.

“I was drunk, I apologize.” Wonwoo bowed.

Jeonghan squinted not accepting that. “Why do you have his number anyway?”

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “I have a Philosophy class with him, and we hung out after, thats all.”

“So you didn't answer any of my calls or texts, because you were too busy hanging with this vampire? _Interesting_.”

“Jeonghan stop. It's not like that.”

“And I know that exactly, how?”

Mingyu looked up finally paying attention to the situation. “Why are you two arguing?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Jeonghan here, thinks Cheol is cheating on him with me.”

“He calls you Cheol too?” Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol incredulously. “Didn't you two just meet? What the hell Cheol.”

“Jeonghan can you stop, please. I'm not cheating on you.”

“It sure doesn't seem that way, but alright.”

Wonwoo laughed. “Cheol came to me because he thought you were cheating on him, but now you think he's cheating on you?” He shook his head. “You really can't see how much this guy loves you.”

“WHAT?” Jeonghan hadn't been this furious in a long time. “Why are you telling a stranger all this? And how am _I_ cheating on _you_?"

Shiah clasped her hands together, eyes wide. “Umm..”

Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan turned to Shiah, all three fuming.

Shiah lowered her voice. “People are staring... I think you guys should have this conversation somewhere else.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I'm not having a conversation at all right now. Have fun with your _new little_ boyfriend, _Seungcheol_.” He snatched his backpack and practically ran out the dining hall.

Seungcheol threw his hands up exasperated. “He's not my fucking boyfriend!” He slammed his fist on the table. “I'm leaving.”

Wonwoo sighed. He really didn't mean for any of that to happen. He looked at the girls and apologized. “I'm sorry, I didn't think that was going to happen. I only talked to Seungcheol because he seemed upset, that's all we did, talk. You can even ask Mingyu, he was there.”

Mimi shook her head sighing. “It's honestly something they need to work out themselves.”

Hyojung frowned. “That wasn't the lunch I planned on having.”

Shiah sighed too. “Me neither, and class is starting soon...”

They all started to gather their stuff, getting ready to head to their respective classes. Mingyu however was still eating his ramen, and successfully sneezed into it twice in a row. Wonwoo and the girls watched him in disgust as he continued to eat the ramen. Hyejin, however thought it was the funniest thing in the world and laughed along with Mingyu. The rest of them just shook their heads at the pair.

Shiah was very conflicted. She never thought in a million years, that Jeonghan and Seungcheol would fight, and over another guy, with the accusation of cheating from both parties. They were glued to each other and it made Shiah feel very uneasy. She also knew that they had to work this problem out themselves and she couldn't necessarily pry.

She sighed another heavy sigh on her way to Soulme's studio. Dancing would definitely take her mind off of this, despite the fact she had to dance with those Chan and Soonyoung kids.

 

*

 

 _jihoon: cheol wtf is this im hearing about jeonghan_  
_jihoon: and why tf is he texting me about this_  
_jihoon: get ur shit together_  
_seungcheol: why tf would I cheat on him_  
_seungcheol: hes overreacting_  
_seungcheol: as always_  
_jihoon: well u need to figure it out_  
_jihoon: I dont have time for this shit_

 

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggg this is getting exciting to write heheheheee


	5. Chapter 5

“I swear to god Mingyu I'm going to kick your ass.”

“My boyfriend won't like that!”

“What boyfriend? What kind of a person would want to date you?”

“Lots of people! Unlike you, hmmph.”

Xu Minghao rolled his eyes. He truly didn't understand why this tall kid kept calling him his best friend and demanding that they hung out. He didn't know how else he could make it clear that he did not like the guy. He came overseas to learn and dance not be pestered by both a tall, stupid, and unsanitary kid, or the sleazy pest that came with him from China.

“Here's my faaaaavorite boy, Xu Minghao!” Wen Junhui wrapped his arms around Minghao in a back hug much to Minghao’s demise.

“Who's this hugging my best friend?” Mingyu asked glaring like he wasn't previously acquainted with Jun.

“First of all, get off of me Jun. Secondly, I'm not your best friend Mingyu.”

Both Jun and Mingyu pouted, hurt by Minghao’s words.

Mingyu muttered under his breath while Jun quickly regained his composure and slid his arm around Minghao again. “You have to meet this girl I think I like.”

“You think?” Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes love catches you by surprise and you aren’t sure if you’re infatuated or actually in love.” Jun sighed and looked up “You can never be too sure.”

“Whatever dude.”

“Minghao, are we working on that Psychology project today?” Mingyu asked checking his watch.

“What?”

“You know, the one on all the parts of the brain. You said you’d cover the frontal and parietal lobes while I did the temporal and occipital lobes.”

“Dude, I don’t even fucking take Psychology… what are you talking about? Do you even go to school?”

Mingyu huffed. “Of course I go to school...SMH!”

Jun squinted. “Did he just say ‘SMH’ out loud?”

“Yes. He unfortunately does that a lot.” Minghao sighed.

“OMG… I can’t take all this hate and disrespect…. I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me.” Mingyu ran off wiping away his fake tears.

“YOU DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” Minghao yelled after him.

 

*

 

“And then he flipped out for no reason and was all ‘ _have fun with your new boyfriend cheol_ ’ and he wen-”

“You're a fucking dumbass.” Lee Jihoon turned away from Seungcheol in his swivel chair and went back to his computer where he was composing a new song.

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol gasped. His best friend really was mean.

Jihoon turned back to him. “Jeonghan is too.”

“Well… you’re not wrong.”

Jihoon closed his eyes for a second before opening them and glaring at Seungcheol. “You guys are so annoying. First you come to _me_ every second asking me how to ask the guy out, then he came to me asking what to get you for your birthday and anniversary, now you both are coming to me because of cheating accusations. I need you both to sit the fuck down and actually talk to each other.”

“I tried! He never listen-”

“I don’t think you actually tried. You probably just pushed it to the side and told him you would talk about it eventually.”

Seungcheol was really starting to hate how well Jihoon knew him.

“Seriously Cheol, you need to talk to him, not only for the sake of the both of you but for both Mimi and Shiah, and me as well. We’re all tired of it, they’re just too nice to say anything.”

“Alright. Alright. I promise I will.” Seungcheol wore his worry on his face.

“I mean it. **_Today_**.”

Seungcheol sighed and nodded.

This was not how he expected his junior year to go. He just wanted to get the majority of his required courses out the way, maintain his job so he could send money to his parents, and keep his friends and boyfriend close to him. His job seemed to be cutting hours and his relationships seemed to be going sour. The only thing that was going right was school, and it was never something he enjoyed. For some reason however, he seemed to be doing really well in his Philosophy 103 course.

“I have to go soon, so that means you need to leave and do what you need to do.” Jihoon broke Seungcheol’s train of thought.

“Alright. I’ll see you later Ji.”

Jihoon nodded waving. “And it better be with good news next time you see me.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh as he left Jihoon’s studio, his best friend seemed to always threaten him despite being roughly 6 inches shorter. Seungcheol walked to the bus stop and had a weird urge to text Shiah and get her opinion on things. He normally didn’t text her, which was evident from the fact he couldn’t scroll when he clicked her name in his messaging app. If anything Seungcheol was much closer to Mimi. It wasn’t like he never talked to Shiah, they just didn’t have much to talk about. He remembered when they first met, he didn’t like her very much.

 

~

 

“If you’re going to date me, you have to be okay with my best friends.” Jeonghan tilted his head looking at Seungcheol across the table at a small cafe.

“Friends, plural?” Seungcheol squinted. “I thought Mimi was your only friend.”

Jeonghan gasped offended. “Excuse you, I have more than one friend! I said _best_ friends.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Okay. Inform me who your other “best” friends are because at the moment I only know Mimi and I like her alot.”

“Well Mimi’s girlfriend Shiah is up there but my other best friend is Joshua. He’s the one I told you about, he’s from America.”

“Ah the one that sings?”

Jeonghan nodded sipping his iced Americano. “He’s awesome, someone I really trust and can count on.”

Seungcheol squinted noting the way Jeonghan brightened at the thought of that American boy. Quickly changing the subject he brought up Mimi’s girlfriend. “I’d love to meet the Shiah girl.”

Jeonghan nodded. “I think you two would get along. She makes the best apple pie and I know you love apple pie.”

“I like her already.”

 

Once Shiah opened her mouth however, Seungcheol did not like her. He hated aegyo and the way girls would talk like a baby. Seungcheol still wasn’t completely sure he was 100% gay but that was one of the biggest turn offs with any of the girls that expressed interest in him. She was also going on about BoA but he was more of a S.E.S. kind of guy. She seemed like one of those know-it all types and that bothered him very much.

Shiah was quick to see that he didn’t like her and confronted him.

“Tell me why you don’t like me.” Shiah stepped in front of him the next time she saw him.

Taken aback, Seungcheol stuttered out a mix between a ‘what?’ and a ‘no, I don’t’ but after he saw the look on her face he came clean and told her.

Shiah laughed. “Fair enough. I can’t make you like me, but at the very least I hope you can tolerate me for Mimi and Jeonghan’s sake.”

Seungcheol nodded and fortunately over time, he found more and more reasons to enjoy her company. She really did make a delicious apple pie and her ability to listen well was amazing, not to mention she was the only who actually enjoyed his mixtapes. When his mother got sick, he ended up going to Shiah before anyone else and she comforted him in a way he didn’t think anyone else could. He was thankful she ended up coming into his life.

 

~

 

Seungcheol smiled at the fond memories and thought it was interesting how time could change your perspective on people, which brought his mind back to another person in his life. Slightly frowning, he went ahead with his texts to Shiah.

 _Seungcheol: hey_  
_Shiah: ooh this is new, whats wrong?_  
Seungcheol: I couldnt just text you? Something had to be wrong?  
Shiah: LOL…. Cheol…..  
Seungcheol: yea ur right  
Seungcheol: i just wanted to talk to u  
Seungcheol: u always  _give good advice and listen well_  
_Shiah: alright get ur ass over here my love im @ the cafe_  
_Seungcheol: ok be there in_ _5_

*

 

“Who keeps texting you?” Mimi laughed at how every time she went to finish her story, Shiah’s phone would buzz.

“It’s Hyejin….she keeps talking about that Mingyu kid.”

“The one that sneezes everywhere? Ew, why?”

“I have no idea, she liked adopted him somehow.” Shiah scratched her head replying to Hyejin once and for all. “Anyway… finish your story.”

“Right.” Mimi continued to tell her about the kid in her Music Theory class who kept bragging about how great his pitch was for their vocal project and utterly failed.

“He went to open his mouth and it was so bad Shiah. I didn’t want to laugh but I couldn’t help it.” Mimi chuckled. “He was supposed to be our leader in harmonization too, but I think our Professor changed his mind on that.”

Shiah laughed. “I think he learned his lesson on bragging.”

Mimi sighed suddenly remembering that they needed to start thinking about the dance competition. “We need to talk with the Soonyoung and Chan kids about what we’re doing.”

Shiah pursed her lips. “Yeahhhh, I really don’t want to but I suppose we kinda have to.” She placed her chin in her hand. “What style do you think we should do this year?”

“Do you want to try a jazz fusion?” Mimi tapped her chin. “Maybe... mix some modern in there.”

“That sounds so fun oh my god, we gotta let Soulme know asap.” Shiah visibly brightened up. _It was kind of scary how easily dancing could make her happy._

Mimi smiled. Seeing Shiah happy made her heart sing. Her smile was something that brightened her mood, especially with how Seungcheol and Jeonghan ignoring each other made the aura in the house depressing and tense. Of course she wanted them to work it out and they mattered very much to her, but her mood was seriously suffering and it felt good that her and Shiah were doing great.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“How beautiful you are.” Mimi laughed once she said, it was sappy but it was the honest to god truth.

Shiah scrunched up her nose and made kissy lips at Mimi. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

They smiled at each other, only taking their eyes off each other when their soups arrived.

They enjoyed the rest of their food and date, talking about useless things. They were about to leave when Shiah got a text and she gasped slightly at who it was.

“What’s wrong?”

“Seungcheol texted me.”

“Wooooah”

“I know.” Shiah replied quickly wondering what was going on. He really never texted her and she knew part of it was that he still didn’t like her much but it was still really strange.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Mimi was curious what he wanted but she also knew he liked to talk to Shiah alone sometimes.

“No, I think he probably wants to talk to me alone.”

Mimi nodded. Shiah was a really good listener, it made sense that the three of them always went to her to complain or tell her about their day.

“Alright, I’ll see you at home, baby cakes.”

Shiah kissed her and waved her off. “Try to talk to Jeonghan too.”

Mimi nodded.

Talking to Jeonghan was probably going to ruin her good mood, but she knew she and Josh were also the only ones who could get through his stubbornness. He was such a piece of work when he was mad but Mimi was always prepared to knock down his walls. _The benefits of knowing him for like 6 years, I suppose._

She opened the door to their house and saw his backpack on the floor along with a pair of black combat boots that didn’t belong to anyone in the house.

“Jeonghan?” She didn’t think anyone would break into their Lego brick of a house but weirder and worse things have happened.

"I’m in the living room!”

She sighed a breath of relief but tensed up when she walked in and saw Jeonghan sitting with Wonwoo.

“Oh hello.” Wonwoo got up and bowed.

“Hi?” Mimi knew the confusion was present in her face.

“I invited him over to talk.” Jeonghan clarified. “I figured it only makes sense to talk to the guy that caused all of our problems.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and looked to Mimi. “Maybe you can tell him that I’m not the problem, I was just trying to help.”

Mimi laughed which caused Jeonghan’s glare to turn to her. “Jeonghan, my love, I really don’t think Wonwoo here is the problem.”

“Oh yeah and what makes you think that?” Jeonghan asked, voice still dripping with anger and jealousy.

“Do you think he’d willingly come over here to talk to you, if he was messing around with Cheol?”

Jeonghan pondered before unwilling admitting defeat. “So then who’s cheating on who?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “That’s something you have to ask Seungcheol. I don’t know who it was that he was talking about.”

Jeonghan nodded pursing his lips. He gave Mimi a look and she nodded. “I think I need to talk to Jeonghan alone for a while Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo got up quickly. “Alright. I hope everything works out.” He waved before leaving.

“You need to talk to him. Face to face, Jeonghan. No more ‘ _he said, she said_ ’, no more going to me, Shiah, Jihoon, Wonwoo, anyone else but Seungcheol. This is going way too far.”

“Alright. Alright.”

Jeonghan sighed and looked the saddest Mimi had ever seen him look. She went to open her mouth but her phone buzzed and she received a multitude of texts from Shiah.

 _Shiah♥: mimi_  
_Shiah♥: oh my god mimi_  
_Shiah♥: omg answer pls_  
_Mimi: what ?????_  
_Shiah♥: its josh_  
_Mimi: whats josh??_  
_Shiah♥: the person who jeonghan is cheating on cheol with_  
_Mimi: WHAT_  
_Mimi: OUR JOSH??? Like Jisoo? HOng JIsoo???_  
_Shiah♥: YES_  
_Shiah♥: IDK how we didnt notice this earlier_  
_Mimi: omg_  
_Mimi: all the times cheol looked so uncomfortable around josh….._  
_Shiah♥: i fucking knoooow_  
_Mimi: im with jeonghan what do i do…_  
_Shiah♥: dont say anything just let...them work it out,,, were about to leave soon_  
_Mimi: are u sure??? I dont know_  
_Shiah♥: yes they need to work this out… no more going around each others backs_

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O uh-oh lol  
> please let me know what you guys think as always.... i love yall!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

“So what else do you do? You said your name is Josh right? From America?”

Josh just nodded. It wasn't like he could speak anyway. The cat girl that followed him into Starbucks kept talking a mile a minute. He texted Jeonghan to come and help save him.

“Who are you texting? Do you already have a girlfriend? Probably. With looks as good as yours?” The cat girl sighed. She looked sad and Josh kinda sort of felt bad for her.

He spoke up. “What even _is_ your name?”

Cat girl perked up. “Jiho! Kim Jiho. I'm a sophomore at the University down the the river!”

Josh nodded. “Konkuk. Yeah I used to go there.”

Jiho widened her eyes. “What happened? Did you fail out? This girl I know named Binnie almost failed out she's so stupid.”

Josh chuckled. “No, none of that. I just realized that I wasn't meant to have years of debt under me when I could do this on my own terms.”

Jiho nodded putting her chin in her hand and leaning forward. “You're different and I like you.”

Josh blushed. He wasn't used to people admitting they liked him or finding him attractive. Well besides Jeonghan but that didn't necessarily count.

Jiho smiled and her cat eyes crinkled and Josh _almost_ thought there might be a spark but his phone ringing snapped him out of it.

“Hello?”

  
“Josh they know.”

  
Josh paused racking his brain on what the hell Jeonghan was talking about, until the realization sunk in. “Shit.”

He packed his stuff before mumbling a “Sorry I have to go.” to a confused Jiho.

“How!?” He shouted into the phone.

“I don't know but Cheol is gonna be home soon I don't know what to do.”

He could hear Jeonghan’s fear from miles away. “Leave. Go out the back. Just get out without them seeing you.” Josh was frantic at this point.

“Okay. I'll see you soon.” Jeonghan hung up, regret in his voice.

Josh sighed and leaned against the brick wall outside his apartment. _How the fuck did I get myself in this mess_

 

*

 

“You’re so lucky I need a haircut, otherwise I would not be here with you right now!” Minghao glared at the ever so gleeful Mingyu who had his arm linked with his. They were on their way to one of Mingyu’s favorite hair salons.

“After you M’lady..man.y….tips Fedora” Mingyu slid with one leg stretched out, holding the door for Minghao.

“Why do you keep saying these phrases out loud? You’re such a fucking weirdo.” Minghao glared at him before entering the salon.

“Awww don’t be like that. You know you love me as your one and only best friend.”

“Oh my god I’m gonna strangle you.” Minghao went straight for Mingyu’s neck but a pair of tiny hands held him back.

“Who are you to put your hands on my son?” A tiny girl who literally couldn't be more than 3 years older than the both of them shouted at Minghao.

“Uhhh…” Minghao was dumbfounded while a surprised Mingyu shouted “HYEJINNNNN!!” Mingyu clapped two times. “Sowoneul malhaebwaaaa this is my mom Hyejin, Hyejin this is my bestie for lizzife Minghao. He’s from China!”

Hyejin glared at Minghao while Minghao looked at her with pure confusion. They both reluctantly greeted each other. Hyejin lightly pushed Mingyu into a chair and shoved Minghao into another.

“Haircuts for both?” They both nodded but Minghao got a bad feeling. He shrugged it off and got comfortable. A little while later Hyejin spun them both around to the mirror. “You guys like it?”

Minghao was literally bald. Well, not really but he looked like he was about to serve a military service. “WHAT THE HELL?”

Hyejin looked fake shocked “What? You said you needed a haircut!”

“Yeah! A CUT not a BUZZ ALL MY HAIR OFF.”

Mingyu oblivious to the two sat on the minuscule ledge near the mirror winking at himself. Hyejin gave him what he called “The T.O.P. from Fantastic Baby”.

He was so proud of his play on words he said it out loud. Minghao rolled his eyes while Hyejin beamed and patted his hand. She really adored Mingyu.

 

~

 

When Hyejin was 15 she lost her older brother. He meant the world to her and she felt like she couldn’t move on. With her mother constantly being sick and in and out of hospitals all of her life, and her father stressed and always working to pay the bills, her older brother basically raised her.

He had plans to be a home decor and architectural designer. He loved to build and create things and Hyejin remembered one of the first things he ever made her was a small wooden box to “store all her secrets”.

He was a goof. He always had a smile on his face no matter what and despite being only 3 years older, it was like he was 10 years older. He was a bit of a weirdo and sort of unsanitary, but it always amused Hyejin so he would blow snot bubbles or put tape on his face just to get her to laugh.

He was 18 and about to serve his military service when he was mistakenly stabbed. The culprit thought he was someone else and frantically left him there to bleed. He had survived long enough for her to rush to the hospital and hold his hand before he slipped away from her. Her parents didn’t know what to do and went into serious debt; her father attempting suicide and her mother’s sickness flaring up. Hyejin was forced to work her ass off and had no time to properly mourn. She had no one to confide in anymore and didn’t know what to do.

3 years later on her brother’s birthday she ran smack into a girl that was all eyes and smiles wearing two pigtails. She was on her way to buy his favorite snacks and place them on his grave when the girl made her drop everything.

She sighed heavily and slowly started picking everything up. The girl surprised, shouted a sorry and smacked Hyejin’s hands away picking everything up again.

“I’m so sorry, oh my goodness.” She smiled and stuck out her hand. “My name is Hyojung. You need a friend?”

Hyejin shook her head no. No one would compare to her brother. She left and had no idea Hyojung was walking beside her until she was already at her brother’s grave.

“Why did you follow me?” Hyejin wasn’t really upset just surprised.

“You needed and need me, that’s why.” She knelt down. “He was your older brother?”

Hyejin nodded. She didn’t feel like explaining but Hyojung didn’t ask. She just sat with her. She continued to sit with her. Again and again and over and over, Hyojung was just always there and Hyejin was always grateful.

The day Mingyu sneezed into his bowl was the first day she met him, but also the first time since her brother died where she knew he was a person she needed. She knew she couldn’t project her brother onto him but she also knew that she would make sure Mingyu stuck around her.

She needed to see a snot bubble once more.

 

~

 

“Mingyu get home safe! I hope you enjoy your _haircut_ Minghao.”

Minghao’s mouth dropped at how Hyejin’s face did a 180 just from the difference of their names.

As they left Minghao sighed. “She's crazy. It makes sense you two are so close.”

“Ah c'mon she's not that bad! Plus she's had a hard life, cut her some slack.”

Minghao nodded. He could never argue when Mingyu got serious. They walked back to their dorm and Minghao slipped away once Wonwoo appeared. His duty was over.

He sighed rubbing his hand over his fuzzy head. _It could be worse._

 

*

 

Seungcheol and Shiah walked into the house laughing at the meme they saw earlier. For some reason _what in crustacean_ was even better than _what in tarnation_ and they couldn't figure it out.

They both stopped dead in their tracks however when Mimi jumped off the couch frantically yelling and Jihoon pacing the floor. Wonwoo and Mingyu stood in a corner arms crossed.

“What happened?” Cheol’s heart dropped fearing the worst. _Is Jeonghan okay?_

“Seungcheol oh my god. He left out the window and no one has heard from him. He said he had to use the bathroom and like an hour passed so I got worried and went to go check on him and your bedroom window was open and I found his phone lying outside.” Mimi bit her lip. “I think you should read the messages.”

Seungcheol snatched the phone out her hand clicked the most recent ones from Josh. He trembled and started to cry. _Why_ was his question just _why?_

Jihoon freaked out and started rapidly patting him. “Oh god. Cheol sit down please.”

Wonwoo walked over. “We don't know for sure though Cheol. You should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“How? How do I know he hasn't been cheating since we first started dating?” His eyes were red from tears and anger. “How do I know that I'm not the side chick?” He wiped his snot on the back of his hand. “Have you all tried Josh?”

Everyone nodded. “And no answer.” Mimi slumped next to Seungcheol defeated. She couldn't believe this was happening. He loved Seungcheol. Or so she thought. She felt broken too, she thought they knew everything about each other. She thought Josh turned him down all these years ago so _what the hell_ was happening now?

“I'm going to go find them and rip them to shreds with my bare hands.” Seungcheol fumed.

“Cheol please calm down and think about this. You still don't know.” Jihoon put his hand on his shoulder.

Cheol smacked it away. “I don't care. You can follow if you want. You can't stop me.”

Worriedly and fearing the worst they all followed Seungcheol to Josh’s apartment.

 

~

 

“Oh my god Mihyunnnnn…. 9 o'clock on your side!” Jeonghan, his food still being chewed, whisper shouted during lunch during their 3rd day back junior year.

Mimi ever so _not_ discreetly turned her head to look at the boy Jeonghan had been ogling. “He's okay I guess.” She had no time for men anymore and her parents seemed to have no time for her. She had been thankfully staying with Jeonghan and his family.

“Okay???” Jeonghan gasped. “He's the most beautiful specimen I've ever seen.” He paused only to swallow. “Mihyun oh my god look away he's coming over here.”

The boy dropped his plate on the table. “You guys keep staring at me.”

“Yeah my friend thinks you're hot...ow!” Mimi promptly got a knee kick and a fake devilish smile.

He stuck his hand out. “I'm Jeonghan, what's your name?”

“I'm not gay sorry, but I'm Josh.”

“I didn't _ask_ if you were gay, I asked your name.” Jeonghan gritted his teeth but regained his composure.

“Sorry. I'm just new here and I really want to make friends.” Josh put his head on the table. “High school is even harder in Korea.”

“Yeah well some people have it even worse. Try being _gay_ like me or Mihyun here and then come back to me.”

“I'm sorry about that, I was just caught off guard. I promise I'm not homophobic though.” Josh smiled.

“Well that much is evident.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes but smiled back.

Mimi didn't know it then but underneath the table Josh took Jeonghan’s hand into his and didn't let go until lunch was over.

 

~

 

Jeonghan giggled like a little kid. “Josh stop you don't have to buy every single cookie.” He loved this cookie shop but not _that_ much.

“See! I got you to laugh.” Josh smirked. “You're too easy.”

“Yeah literally.” Jeonghan’s face dropped again. _I'm going to hell and back again._

“Stop it. We still don't know that they actually know.” Josh rubbed his shoulders.

“I still feel terrible. I really can't do this anymore Josh.” Jeonghan turned around to face him. “Let's stop.”

“I don't want to.”

“Josh please I real-” Josh cut him off and kissed him.

Seungcheol froze in the doorway. _The cookie shop Jeonghan loves so much...it makes fucking sense now._ Mimi, Shiah, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Mingyu came colliding into his back and watched in shock as Jeonghan and Josh made out.

Jeonghan pulled away oblivious. He opened his mouth but Seungcheol stormed up and shoved them apart. “So this is it huh?”

Shocked, Jeonghan stuttered and stumbled through words. “Cheol. I. I didn't . I'm sorry”

“I don't want to hear your bullshit!” He turned away from Jeonghan to glare at Josh. “How could you?”

Josh glared back. “Me? You came into the picture and ruined everything. It would be Jeonghan and I right now if he wasn't so damn nice. You know he gets attached easily.”

Seungcheol fumed and grabbed Josh by the collar.

“CHEOL YOU CAN'T FUCKING FIGHT IN A COOKIE SHOP!” Jihoon gritted his teeth and with the help of Mimi and Mingyu held him back.

“YES I CAN.” Cheol shoved them off of him and everything became a blur. There was yelling but he only remembered tasting blood and feeling someone else’s blood all over him. He remembered lights, the sound of glass breaking, and voices before he blacked out completely.

 

*

 _seungh: did you hear about that junior couple?_  
_seungk: omg the one who cheated on the other? yes omg_  
_seungh: thats wild….4 ppl are in the hospital bc of that fight_  
_seungh: theyd be no match for us tho_  
_seungk: u got that right!_  
_seungk: girl…..the vernon boy just walked by what do i do_  
_seungh: omg invite him to lunch!_  
_seungk: omg no i cant do it alone say u have to pee and lets do it together_  
_seungh: ok b right there_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to update i had lots of health issues and just a bunch of school stuff going on. hope you all like it


	7. Chapter 7

Seungcheol felt the rays of sunshine on his face as he groggily woke up. It was peaceful up until he felt a dull pain in the back of his head, along with his stomach and left arm. _What the fuck happened?_ He tasted blood in his mouth and slowly recollected what had happened the previous night. He looked down. He was wearing a jimmy and had about 6 IVs in his right arm. His left was bandaged and he could feel one wrapped around his rib cage.

“You're finally awake.” It was a statement, not a question or observation. It could only come from Jihoon.

Seungcheol struggled to sit up and look at him. His best friend was in the corner, sleep crust still in his eyes. _He spent the night here_

“Relax. The nurses told me you're not supposed to move much.” He paused sighing. “You broke two ribs, had a severe concussion, and you punched Josh so hard you shattered your Humerus.”

“I _what_?” Seungcheol winced. He looked around. “Where are the others?”

Jihoon sighed again. “Josh is obviously badly hurt. He's in ICU. That's all they'll tell me. Shiah is with Mimi in their room so-”

“Did Mimi get hurt too?”

“...Yes. Pieces of glass went everywhere Cheol. A big piece sliced her stomach. She'll survive though.” Jihoon rubbed his face. “Wonwoo is apparently a hemophiliac and wouldn't stop bleeding. It was a small cut but he ended up needing a transfusion. Shiah weirdly has the same type of blood so they used her.”

Seungcheol stared at him. “Wheres Jeonghan?”

Jihoon paused. “He's outside. He cried himself to sleep last night.” Jihoon wiped the crust out of his eyes. “I didn't think you wanted him in here so I made sure he didn't come in.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Thank you.”

“Cheol. You know-”

“Can you wait a little to yell at me? I'm still in pain.I know I was wrong though.”

Jihoon closed his eyes for what seemed like 20 minutes. “There might be legal issues, Cheol.”

Seungcheol winced.

“I'm not going to yell but you know Josh might be in a coma? And his parents are rightfully pissed. Not to mention the cookie shop owner.”

Seungcheol opened his mouth but the nurse came in cutting him off.

“How we feeling?”

“On a scale from 1-10? A solid 8.”

The nurse frowned. “We can up the dosage if you'd like.”

“That would be great.”

The nursed nodded. “We also need your guardian's contact information. We couldn't get a hold of them last night.”

Seungcheol looked to Jihoon frightened.

“Uh you can call my mother. I don't think calling his parents is a good idea.” Jihoon offered.

The nurse looked between the two before taking Mrs. Lee’s phone number.

“I'll be back. Please ring if you need anything.”

Seungcheol nodded. As the pain medication finally set in the door slid open again revealing a depressed, dirty, tear, and blood streaked Jeonghan.

Seungcheol glared him down, gritting his teeth, which actually hurt so he stopped. “What do you want?”

Jeonghan hung his head. “I'm so sorry Cheol. I really am. I-”

“Don't call me Cheol any more.”

Jeonghan went to object but sighed and nodded. “Seungcheol I just-”

“How long?” Seungcheol cut him off.

Jeonghan furrowed his brows “How long what?”

“How long were you two doing that shit behind my fucking back?” Seungcheol rose his voice. “Weeks? Months? The entire time? Speak the fuck up.”

Jeonghan stammered. “I. He. The. Whole time. Y-yes. I'm so sorry I tried to stop. He just. He wouldn't let me.”

Seungcheol scoffed. “Now you're going to really sit here and pretend you couldn't say no, and leave?”

“I. I really couldn't Seungcheol. I know you don't believe me and you hate my guts but I'm telling the truth. He tried to kill himself when I said I had to leave. He eve-”

“I don't care. Leave.”

“Seungch-”

“LEAVE. I SAID TO GET OUT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT.”

Defeated Jeonghan retreated out of the room. Jihoon placed his head in between his knees trying to breathe. The nurse came back in frantically.

“Is everything okay?”

Seungcheol looked at her with soulless eyes. “Just fucking _peachy_.”

 

*

Lee Seokmin was in love.

 _She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life._ He was going to marry her, he was sure of it. He thought about how they would have their wedding on the beach. She’d wear a skin tight white dress with floral printing weaving throughout. The veil would be mesh but only from the _finest_ cloth. She’d walk down the aisle and take his breath away. He would smile his large smile that he was know for an-

“SEOKMIN. LEE SEOKMIN.”

“Wha-” Seokmin snapped out of his daydream remembering he was still in class. His classmates snickered while Hyojung glared at him.

“Please enlighten me on why you're here at this tutoring session, if you're just going to daydream?”

Seokmin stammered but the bell saved his unlucky ass for once in his life. He was the last to leave scrambling to pack his stuff. Hyojung walked up to his row causing him to freeze.

“What's up with you? I've caught you staring at me 16 times when you're supposed to be doing work. Do I have something in my teeth or hair?”

Seokmin blushed. “Oh no there's nothing in those- you're so beautiful- I-I mean uh no. Yourefineitlooksfine.” He hung his head trying to leave.

Hyojung snickered and patted his back. “Well have a good day. Try to actually study when you get home.”

He got to his locker and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and giggled like an idiot. _She patted my back oh my gosh._ He was so in his head he barely noticed Arin next to him.

“Excuse me.” She blushed. “You're in front of my locker.”

“OH. Sorry Arin!” Seokmin slid out the way.

“Wait! How do you know my name?” _Am I dreaming?_ Arin thought Seokmin was so handsome. How did a hot sophomore know her?

“Oh uh….I just heard it around that's all...Uh I gotta go! See you around.” He walked away quickly. He couldn't just tell her he saw Hyojung’s orientation notes or that he saw the two of them together. She would probably tell Hyojung that he liked her. _Like that Hyejin girl_. Boy he didn't want a repeat of _that_.

Arin blushed before leaning her head on her locker. _He knows my name!!!!!_

She then proceeded to get her head smacked into it. “Ouch! What the heavens?”

“What?” Chan laughed at her. Soonyoung grinned. _These kids are too cute these days_.

Arin glared at the two. “That hurt!”

“Sorry.” Chan grinned. He wasn't sorry. He loved messing with Arin. She was too pure and he liked making her almost curse or do things she wasn't supposed to. His greatest accomplishment was getting her to say “Soonyoung! Kiss my ass.” He deserved it though.

“Walk us to our dance class Eerin.”

“Chan I swear to gosh. ARIN. AH-REN.” Arin disliked Chan so much. Hate was too strong of a word so she couldn't use it.

Chan giggled. “Okay Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr-”

Arin shoved him. “WALK YOURSELF.” She rolled her eyes and collided into a frantic Hyojung who was speed walking with Seokmin trailing behind her, worry on his face. _He knows Hyojung?_

“Oh I'm sorry Arin. I'm in a rush I can't talk long. I gotta get to the hospital.”

“Hospital? What happened?”

“My friend, I think you met her.” Hyojung turned around to Chan and Soonyoung. “You two know her. Mimi is in the hospital.”

They all widened their eyes.

Hyojung gulped and nodded. She ran out the building on the verge of tears.

 

~

 

Hyojung hated hospitals. They smelled of latex and chemicals. The food was terrible and the beds, oh the beds. _Better off just sleeping on the floor_. She hated seeing her grandmother there the most. All of the tubes and wires; she didn't know where they started or where they ended. She never knew what to say or do. Her mother would lean in “Mom, Hyojung is here.” Hyojung would just wave and eventually leave. Her grandmother was wasting away.

It stopped one day.

“Mom, Hyojung is here.”

“Is she?”

Hyojung’s mother whipped her head back. She had never seen her mother cry that hard ever.

With months of physical and speech therapy the grandma she knew came back. Hyojung didn't believe in religion but she knew it was definitely a miracle. She also knew that nurses saved lives and she was ever so thankful for them.

 

*

 

“Oh my god I'm dyingggggg.” Mimi wailed like a baby.

“You're not dying Mimi.” Shiah rolled her eyes and stretched her legs over Mimi’s. The nurse kept coming in to tell her she couldn't sleep in Mimi’s bed but she of course ignored that.

“I am too. I'm dying a slow painful death.”

“And I'm the overdramatic one?”

“Yes.”

Shiah busted out laughing.

The door slid open revealing a worried Hyojung, Hyejin, Chan, Soonyoung, Arin and two other kids they've never seen in their lives.

“ _What the hell_? You guys act like I'm dying here.” Mimi looked at them incredulously.

“Were you not just going on about how you were dying?” Shiah couldn't believe this girl.

“IDK what you're talking about.”

“IDK? Do you know Mingyu?” One of the unknown kids with a buzzcut looked at her suspiciously.

Mimi chuckled. “Yeah he's been in and out the room stealing food for Wonwoo but I think it's just for him.”

“Wonwoo? Is he hurt? Is Mingyu hurt?” Hyejin looked terrified.

“Mingyu is fine. Wonwoo is a hemophiliac. I had to transfuse some blood to him but he should be good now.” Shiah sighed. “I've never seen Mingyu so quiet. Last night was ridiculous.”

“What even happened?...if you don't mind me asking.” The other kid with the sharp nose asked titling his head.

“It's a looooong story, uh…”

“Seokmin!”

Shiah nodded and proceeded to tell the ridiculous shit that had just happened. She got angry towards the end. “You guys get the gist.” She shook her head. _Still can't imagine how Cheol is feeling._

“I'm thoroughly pissed for one. He's supposed to be my best friend and didn't even tell me shit!” Mimi rose her voice. “What the _hell_ was the past 6 years then? A lie?”

Hyojung patted her hand, chin wavering. “And you got physically hurt in the process.”

“Aw Hyojung don't cry. I'll be okay. We all will it's just going to take time.”

A knock came and Mingyu slid through again this time with Wonwoo. “Oh nice! The whole gang is here.”

Excited, Mingyu accidentally flung Wonwoo’s heart rate monitor, peeling the IV on his arm in the process.

“ _Fuck_ Mingyu!”

“Sorry, sorry babe.” He rubbed Wonwoo’s arm.

Wonwoo glared. _He’s so fucking clumsy...why do I like him.._.

“Wow I'm so happy you two came. Everyone these two are my best friends. Seokmin and Minghao.” Mingyu grinned wrapping his arms around the two.

“We already introduced ourselves.” Minghao took Mingyu’s arm from around him quickly. He was kind of scared of the way Wonwoo was staring at him. _This must be the supposed boyfriend he’s always going on about._ He always thought they were just roommates but it was hard to believe anything Mingyu said or did, so he very well could be his boyfriend after all.

Wonwoo kept staring at him until Minghao self-consciously spoke up. “Uhhh...why are you staring at me?”

Wonwoo blinked twice. “Sorry, I just can't tell if your haircut is just _that_ bad or the pain meds are making me see things.”

Hyejin laughed wickedly. While Mingyu sat Wonwoo down hurriedly. “He's been saying crazy things since he woke up, ignore him Minghao. You look great, thumbs up emoji!”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “It will grow back.” He mumbled mostly to himself.

Seokmin grinned. “I'm really your best friend Mingyu?”

“Duh, we've been friends since like 3rd grade.”

“You used to call me the spider from Ms. Spider’s Sunny Patch Kids in 3rd grade.”

“Fine, 4th grade!”

“In 4th grade you told the entire school I still wore diapers, when you told the announcements on the intercom.”

“...I...okay since 7th grade!”

Seokmin went to open his mouth but closed it again thinking. “Yeah, 7th grade sounds about right.”

“See! We've been friends for a long time!”

Shiah laughed. “I didn't think Mingyu had a mean bone in his body.”

Minghao snorted. “He doesn't, Seokmin is just a baby.”

Seokmin furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey! I'm not a baby.”

Minghao just patted his back.

The group's attention turned to the door sliding open again.

“I just wanted to let you know both Seungcheol and Josh are awake.” Jeonghan looked sad, sadder than Mimi had ever seen him look. She truthfully didn't feel bad though. All of this _was_ his fault.

“Thank you.” Shiah replied dryly.

“I-”

“You should leave.” Hyejin told him as nicely as she could.

Jeonghan hung his head. He went to leave but Wonwoo pulled his arm. “I have more to say but I'm going to leave it at this. Before you go around begging for forgiveness, think.” He let go of his arm. “And go take a shower or something you look terrible.”

“ _Wonwoo_ ….” Mingyu whined. These drugs were really making him something else. Wonwoo just shrugged and sat back down.

Jeonghan turned the thought over in his head before going to retreat. He looked Mimi dead in the eye and she saw all the years they spent together in his eyes. She saw the worry, the regret, the sadness, the anger, and most of all the loss. He smiled a small smile before finally leaving. _I should be furious, and I am…. So why do I feel the urge to jump out of this bed and hug him?_ She shook the thought from her head and turned to see Shiah watching her.

“So uh..” Soonyoung interrupted the silent convo Shiah and Mimi were having. “Do you know when you’ll be able to dance again?” He looked worried. Being stabbed in the abdomen would be hard considering it’s the core to every dancer’s body.

Mimi squinted. “You’re just asking because you want to win, don’t you?”

Chan laughed. “What if we said yes?”

Shiah glared. “Then I’d just have to make sure you both _never_ dance again, huh?”

Chan’s face dropped and Soonyoung cowered behind Mingyu. Wonwoo thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

“Anyway. I talked to Soulme she said Shiah can continue to practice with the both of you and for me to try what I can. It wasn’t that deep of a cut, they’re just keeping me here to make sure I didn’t pull a Wonwoo and literally almost die from blood loss.” Mimi shook her head. She had never seen _that_ much blood in her life.

Mingyu looked solemn.

“Someone should go check on Cheol and Jihoon.” Wonwoo piped up suddenly.

“I’ll go.” Shiah needed to stretch her legs and all the people in Mimi’s room was making her claustrophobic.

Wonwoo struggled to get up and followed suit. “I wanna make sure he’s alright too.”

As they left the commotion, Wonwoo turned to Shiah. “Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one… _literally._ ”

“Please. It’s fine. I’m just glad we didn’t have to search high and low for a donor. Mingyu being that quiet is scary enough.”

Wonwoo laughed. “Behind all his dumb internet lingo and tough exterior, he’s a big softie.”

“You guys are together right? How did the two of you even meet? Aren’t you older than him?” Shiah honestly didn’t know much about either of the two. Meeting all these new people was such a blur, adding to the fact the only reason they were all here was because of Jeonghan, Cheol, and Josh.

“Yeah, only by a year though.” Wonwoo smirked. “It’s not that exciting really. They assigned us as roommates on my first day of freshman year. He’s actually really smart so he entered college a year early.”

“Wow is literally everyone we know smarter than me? How do all these kids keep skipping up grades? Mingyu, Minghao, Chan, Arin…. there’s also this kid named Seungkwan he should be a freshman but he’s not. Hyojung tutored him once and he like… outsmarted her.” Shiah laughed. “Hyejin thought it was hilarious because Hyojung got so flustered.”

Wonwoo snorted. “I honestly don’t know either.”

“I feel stupid now.”

“I’m not going to lie, you looked like you were up in the clouds the first time I met you.”

Shiah turned to Wonwoo dumbfounded. “....I’m just gonna ignore that and blame it on the drugs.”

They knocked on Cheol’s door. Jihoon slid it open with a pained expression on his face. Catching her off guard, he hugged Shiah tightly.

“Thank god. Please save me.”

Shiah held onto him and saw a fuming Cheol talking to a man with grey hair. He looked up and the frown faltered.

“Is this a bad time?” She was sort of afraid.

Cheol shook his head. “Come in, I was just going to ask to see you and Mimi and to check on Wonwoo.”

Shiah nodded and walked in bowing to the man. “Nice to meet you I’m Yoo Shiah, I live with Seungcheol.”

The man reciprocated the action. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Seungcheol’s father.” He looked over her shoulder at Wonwoo. “Nice to meet you as well.”

Wonwoo quickly nodded and bowed.

Seungcheol’s father took in Wonwoo’s state and sighed. “Is it Seungcheol’s fault you’re like this as well?”

Wonwoo nodded eagerly. “Yes, actually. I could've **_died_**. I’m a hemophiliac and if it weren’t for Shiah, I’d probably be dead.”

Seungcheol squinted at how easily Wonwoo could call him out like that.

Seungcheol’s father sighed rubbing his hand through his hair. “Is there anyone else?”

“Uh, yeah my girlfriend Kim Mihyun.” Shiah piped up.

Seungcheol’s mouth opened. _Wow I’m friends with a bunch of snakes._

“Alright.” Seungcheol’s father clapped. “Then the only issues here are Joshua’s parents and the cookie shop’s CEO.” He patted Seungcheol’s head. “The firm will handle it.”

“Wait. Your dad’s a lawyer?” Wonwoo and Shiah both asked simultaneously. Wonwoo didn’t know much about any of their family life except Mingyu. Shiah swore up and down Cheol came from a lower working class family.

Seungcheol’s dad laughed and Shiah could see the resemblance between him and Cheol. “You never even told _Shiah_? You live with her!”

“It’s not important.”

“It kinda is. Especially in situations like this.” He paused. “I won’t lecture you though. You should get some rest. All of you. Especially you Jihoon. Thank you for putting up with this punk.”

Jihoon smirked. “At least someone acknowledges my efforts.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Seungcheol’s father nodded. “I’ll be back later. I’ll see if your mother can come, you kno-”

“She doesn’t have to.”

“Seungcheol…”

“Have a nice day, dad.”

Seungcheol’s father sighed and bid his farewells to Shiah, Wonwoo and Jihoon and left.

Seungcheol let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and Shiah watched the life restore in his eyes. T _his is so weird. Why did he always talk about how hard he had to work to support his family?_

“How’s Mimi doing?” Seungcheol shook Shiah out of her thoughts.

“She’s fine and she’ll be fine. They said she shouldn’t do too much strenuous activity but we all know Mimi so I’m making her take it slow.”

Seungcheol nodded. “What about you Wonwoo?”

“I’m fine. Tired but I’m fine. No thanks to _you_ anyway.”

Seungcheol closed his eyes and huffed. “I’m sorry. It was stupid of me, but in the moment I couldn’t help it.”

“Jeonghan came by our room. He said Josh is awake.” Shiah twirled her hair with her fingers. Wonwoo poked Jihoon back awake, pissing Jihoon off in the process.

Seungcheol tensed at the both of their names. “Well that’s good.” He spoke dryly.

“Cheol. I think once you’re discharged we should all go out. You’re gonna need it.” Shiah felt a ding go off in her head. _We'll all feel better_

“Can we do it tonight?” Seungcheol closed his eyes. “I want to get so drunk.”

“No.” Jihoon glared. “You can’t even move for one, two you’re not supposed to be drinking on medication.”

Seungcheol sighed. “You suck the fun out of everything. Why can’t we party in this room? My dad moved me here specifically because I would have more room for friends over.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Whatever. When you die I don’t want to be blamed for it. I’ll stand over your grave and say _I told you so_ , though.”

Wonwoo bursted out laughing. “I think that’s a great idea we can watch Seungcheol do that corny dad dance he does. Except he can’t move his body so it will be a dad bopping his head.”

Shiah snorted. “Wow, even Wonwoo knows the corny dad dance?”

Seungcheol crossed his arms. “It’s not corny!” He paused. “Let’s wait a week though, I want to be able to do the dance in full.”

Jihoon leaned back and sighed. “I swear to god. Count me out.”

Shiah shoved him. “Oh c’mon Jihoonie. We’re gonna need a DJ and what would we do without seeing your cute face turn pink after 4 sips of vodka?”

Jihoon blushed. “Fine. But only because you asked _nicely_.”

Seungcheol grinned and he felt good for once in a very long time. _Was Jeonghan holding me back this entire time?_ He thought of all the fun things he loved doing and how once Jeonghan came into his life he put them on the backburner. He had always put Jeonghan first and he was finally seeing how much he sacrificed for him. He should’ve never ran into him that night. If _only_  that Leo DiCaprio kid wasn’t messing around he never would’ve met Jeonghan. He shuddered and he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

“Who else is coming?”

 

*

 

_**shiahshiah** started a group chat: party time _

 

_shiahshiah added **kmh95** , **cheolchoi** , **hyoj1234** , **hyej1234** , **woozigoon** , **currencywoo** , **gyuming** , **xu8** , **soonstar** , **chansoljackson** , **seokminl** , and **princessarin** to the group chat _

_shiahshiah: alright guys lets talk party planning!_  
_currencywoo: some of you have terrible screen names_  
_cheolchoi: looks whos talking CURRENCY woo_  
_currencywoo: its a pun -_____-_  
_woozigoon: oh good lord_  
 _woozigoon: we already established ill dj_  
_gyuming: ill cook!_  
 _currencywoo: dont worry ill make sure he washes his hands_  
 _cheolchoi: thank god_  
 _soonstar: chan and i will bring dance dance revolution x__x_  
 _seokminl: that game is so lame_  
 _princessarin: please dont_  
 _hyoj1234: omg i love ddr!!!!!_  
 _seokminl: omg u should totally bring ddr soonyoung!_  
_princessarin: i love ddr too! :D_  
_xu8: ……._  
 _kmh95: im literally still dying and u all are planning a party….._  
 _cheolchoi:...... im in worse condition than you are!!!!!!_  
 _shiahshiah: mimi ur literally getting cookies rn i can hear u_  
 _cheolchoi: ARE THOSE MY COOKIES???_  
 _cheolchoi: ONCE I GET OUT THE HOSPITAL UR DEADD_  
 _currencywoo: lmfao_  
 _chansoljackson: ill bring the alchohol!_  
 _princessarin: ur literally 12 years old_  
 _chansoljackson: uR lItErAlLy 12 YeArS oLd_  
_princessarin: -_____-_  
 _cheolchoi: anyway **ill** bring the alcohol we have the best stash at my house_  
 _hyej1234: what is this_  
 _hyej1234: mingyu are u going_  
 _xu8: he literally said hes cooking_  
 _xu8: so hes obviously going_  
 _hyej1234:....i will shave u bald next time_  
 _xu8:...._  
 _xu8: sorry miss shin hyejin U___U_  
 _seokminl: lol roasted!_  
 _chansoljackson: whos says roasted anymore_  
_princessarin: lots of people chan! mind ur business_  
_shiahshiah:......._  
 _shiahshiah: this was a mistake_

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the party is gonna be so ridiculous!!! and finally seokmin joins the cast :D now that ive mentioned every member the real fun is coming ;) please comment and leave kudos!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> (((side note: theres no sense of time in this fic and i just noticed so lets say each chapter is like 2 weeks apart from each other((gives time for cheol to heal and all that :) )))))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo just a little warning this chapter is slightly/ nsfw i mean its not like smutty or anything just a lot of sexual references and they all get drunk/some of em get high so if thats not ur thing i apologize now im trying not to really have any smut in this story bc its not really relevant but like just /know/ they DO, DO it and all that jazz lmfao anyway pls enjoy my trainwreck of a fic i really enjoy this story and im excited for whats to come :)

“W-where have you been staying?” Josh could barely breathe much less see out of his right eye but he made an effort.

Jeonghan sighed running his hand through his hair. _It’s getting too long_. He looked over at the cat girl sleeping in the corner of Josh’s hospital room.

“I was at your apartment cleaning up, but my parents made me go stay with them. They were so worried and wouldn't take no for an answer.” He paused. “All of my stuff is still at the house but I don’t know how I’m supposed to go get it.”

Josh swallowed. “I’m sorry. For r-real this time.”

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you really in the position to be apologizing? This is no one else’s fault but my own.” He mumbled something under his breath.

“What?”

“I said I’m not sure why you don’t hate me as well.”

Josh watched as Jiho stirred in her sleep. “How can I hate you?” He paused to breathe. “It's my fault all of y-your relationships are ruined. I just wanted you to myself.”

Jeonghan was silent. He didn’t know what to say or think anymore. Everything that night happened so fast and before he knew it everyone in his life was gone. Except one, the one he’d been trying to get rid of to no avail. He wanted to talk to Mihyun, but he lost that chance a while ago. He was in pain, and if the pain he felt was physical he’d be in Josh’s position ten times worse.

“I manipulated you Jeonghan. It’s really all my fault.”

Jeonghan closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Let’s just not do this.”

“No. W-we have to.”

“You can barely speak and I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to.”

“I don’t care. I want you to know I’m s-sorry. For e-everything. I took you for granted and when you tried to leave, I couldn’t have that. I manipulated and u-used you, and I’m sorry.” He smirked. “It took me almost dying to realize that a little too late, huh?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “I can’t do this right now Joshua please. For once, please listen to me.”

Josh swallowed again. “....J-just don’t leave me.”

“I can’t keep going in circles Josh. Please. It might take some time, but I can’t keep doing this.”

“I understand, but I need you. If not you, then who do I have?”

Jeonghan took a hard look at the cat girl. She was really pretty. Jeonghan could tell she had been crying. It was sad.

“Baby I-”

“Don’t.”

Josh slumped his head back. “Okay.” He touched his broken and sore nose. “What are y-you going to do in the meantime?”

“I still have school. I’ll figure it out, so please don’t worry. Worry about getting better.” He got up slowly. “And worry about this girl, she’s been crying over you.”

Josh looked between Jeonghan and Jiho sighing. He watched as the only person who mattered left, while the new one sat up rubbing her eyes.

Jiho’s eyes sparked when she saw Josh. “You’re awake! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Josh shook his head. “I’m okay.” He smiled a small smile. “You s-should go home Jiho.”

Jiho folded her arms. “No.” She slumped over immediately. “There’s no one home anyway. I-I live alone.”

Josh frowned. “You don’t have anyone? Not even a friend to live with? You t-talked about a Binnie girl before right?”

Jiho nodded. “I’ve never told her. I just didn’t want her to laugh at me. She has it all. Both parents, an older brother. She has money too. Everything comes easy to her, I just didn’t want to compare myself to her all the time.” Jiho hung her head, hiding herself.

Josh felt bad. She was so fragile but she made his life seem like the best thing in the world. She deserved way more than he could offer. He didn’t want to make her suffer like he did with Jeonghan. _I can’t be that man ever again._

“Where are your p-parents, Jiho?”

“I don’t know. Dead, maybe?” She laughed. It wasn’t funny.

Josh frowned. He wanted to be there for her but he was scared. He swallowed and said as much.

“I’m scared Jiho.”

She looked at him long and hard, eyes softening. She looked at his black and blue face, at all the tubes surrounding him. She couldn’t understand why the boy she only met a week ago was taking up all the space in her cold heart. She knew he messed up with the boy with the long hair and how hurt he was. She knew _he_ was messed up. She knew he needed help, help that she couldn’t offer. But she wanted to try. She wanted to try so hard. She nodded once.

“Me too.”

 

*

 

Mimi didn’t want to do this but Seungcheol wouldn’t sleep in his room, Shiah too preoccupied to care. She swallowed a hard lump as she flipped through Jeonghan’s photobook before shoving it in the box. _He has too much shit_. She was almost done when she noticed a folded piece of paper had fallen out of a notebook labeled “The Wretched Witch’s Biology Class Notes”. Mimi let out a chuckle remembering their Biology teacher last year. She let the smile fall from her lips, quickly remembering what she was doing before chucking the book in the box. She hesitated and sighed looking up at the glow in the dark stars Jeonghan had childishly wanted. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the letter.

 

_-I wonder if I’m ever going to give you this letter. Should I just tell you in person? You are the only constant in my life and you have been since we were 14 years old. Naive and precious, I wanted to protect you from the moment you stood up for me. This is so weird… I feel like I’m writing poetry for you. I’m sitting in the library right now pretending to study for our Biology test. Seungcheol has been looking over every 3 minutes. He thinks I’m working hard, writing really good notes. Little does he know.... Mihyun I love you and I wish I could tell you so much that I can’t. I’m afraid. I thought I was strong but he…. Our friendship will end if I tell you...It would end Seungcheol and I too but…..I... I can’t let that happen. Maybe I won’t give you this letter. Is it lying to you if you don’t know? I’m not sure what the purpose of this is anymore. What I do know is I can’t live without you. I’m pretty sure my life would end if we stopped being frien-_

 

“What are you reading?”

Mimi folded the note as fast as she could shoving it in her pocket. “N-Nothing.” She looked up at Seungcheol wincing as he grabbed his side. His ribs were better but he still should've been sitting down.

She watched as Seungcheol ran his gaze around all the boxes and saw his eyes water before landing back on her. “I can’t sleep in here ever again.”

Mimi frowned standing up. “You can’t just sleep on the couch forever, Cheol. You still need to heal and the couch isn’t good for your back.”

Seungcheol just shook his head before leaning down to pick up the framed photo of the four of them. He stared at it so hard that Mimi swore if looks had power, the photo would have had two burning holes through it. He knelt down carefully before putting the photo face down in the box.

“Mimi….”

She didn’t have to be a genius to hear the pain and desperation in his voice. Mimi wrapped her arms around him and she tried to dry his eyes before realizing most of it was her own tears. They kneeled there for a while, holding each other. The _noun_ ; person, place, or thing, connecting them was gone but even then, after everything they’ve been through together, she would never let him go. “It will be okay.”

Seungcheol sighed pulling away. “You know he was my first boyfriend right?”

Mimi nodded.

“I don’t think he ever even knew that…..” He swallowed. “He was my first kiss and um m-my first time too.”

Mimi sighed taking Seungcheol’s hand into hers. “There’s a lot of things I don’t think he knows nor realized.” Mimi paused. “But, as much as I want to talk trash about him, and as much as I hate his guts right now, I can’t do it.”

Seungcheol looked up at her eyebrows furrowed. “You.. forgive him?”

“Hell fucking _no_.”

Seungcheol relaxed a bit.

“I just can’t talk about him anymore. Everything was always about him, even now.”

Seungcheol smirked. “It will always be about him, even when he’s gone. And he is gone.”

Mimi nodded. “That’s why it’s been so hard, it’s so hard Cheol.” She looked him in the eyes. “It’s irrational to think one way but feel another. I feel like my brain and heart are playing tug of war.”

Seungcheol closed his eyes.

“You miss him.”

Mimi wish she could stop crying but no matter how much she wiped her tears, they would just keep coming back. A vicious and tiring cycle of tears.

Seungcheol swallowed. “I-I miss him too.”

Shiah leaned against the wall outside the room, and banged her head against the wall as softly as she could. She knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop but she wished she could press rewind and tell them all the truth, but life wasn’t a movie.

 

~

 

Shiah was excited, she had never been on a double date before. She knew it would be 10x more fun considering it was with Mimi, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol. She knew Seungcheol didn't like her that much but she hoped over time they would get over their differences. She smiled to herself as she walked into the quaint cafe she suggested. There were 5 large bay windows looking out onto the river and they brought in more sunlight than she had ever seen in her life. She sat down waiting for the other 3 to join her. Mimi and Seungcheol still had classes and Jeonghan was meeting up with his old high school friend. Unknowingly, Shiah picked the table right behind were Jeonghan and Josh were arguing. Jeonghan’s back was to her so she assumed it was someone else. _Looks like it's trouble in paradise._

“Just stop seeing him.”

“Why? I really like him. He's something special Josh.”

“I don't like it.”

“Why aren't you happy for me? You kept telling me I'd find someone and I did.”

“Because you're mine. And you always will be.”

“I'm not _yours_. I'm not an object. I can't believe you're acting this childish.”

“So I mean nothing to you then? If I died tonight it would be okay?”

“Why are you saying these things? Of course I care about you, are you ou-”

“Then kiss me.”

“...Josh, no.”

“Fine.” Shiah watched as the boy got up to leave, his face pained, hurt. As Jeonghan turned to grabbed the boy’s arm, the realization dawned on her. She turned away as she heard the reluctant “okay” and the kiss that followed. _No_.

“You have to go, they’ll be here soon.”

“You can’t tell Mihyun, you understand?”

“...I-”

“Jeonghan I will end my life if you tell her, I’m serious.”

“Josh stop being over dramatic. I won-”

“Don’t. Tell. Her.”

“Okay, alright. Jesus.” Jeonghan buried his head in hands as Josh sped walked out the cafe.

Shiah got up right after him wanting to rush out of there and never go back. What the _hell_ was she to do in that situation? She had only know Jeonghan through her brother and his many flings. She honestly didn’t care much for him, but he was the reason she was so blessed to have the best girlfriend in the world. Mimi would be shattered if she spoke a word of it. She couldn’t bring herself to tell her. _What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her_. She stood in the doorway, a mixed look of pain and disgust as Seungcheol and Mimi collided into her.

“Where are you going?” Seungcheol scrunched up his face confused. “Is it too full or something?”

“Oh no, I just, uh, I just got here. I was using the bathroom before I sat down.” She was so thankful she knew the cafe like the back of her hand and that it was near the entrance.

“Oh, okay... Hey Jeonghan is already here!” Seungcheol skipped up to the table as Mimi wrapped her arm around Shiah’s waist guiding her to the table. She leaned her head on her shoulder. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah of course!” She smiled at Mimi as she sat across from Jeonghan. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with him for the rest of the night, but the moment they locked eyes, she knew that they both knew. Jeonghan swallowed staring at her but she shook her head and left it at that. She fake laughed at one of Seungcheol’s corny jokes and pretended like nothing happened, something she was honestly pretty good at.

 

~

 

Shiah knocked on the open door, taking in Seungcheol leaning on Mimi’s shoulder and sighing.

“Do you two need any help?”

“No, I think we got it.” Mimi smiled a small smile. “How’s everything with the party going?"

“Everything is set. Jihoon’s mother said we can use the house out back.” Shiah squinted. “Well in her words, she said we can use the ‘maid’s quarters’”

Seungcheol laughed. “She always downplays the fact they’re all filthy rich, it’s funny.”

 _Yeah like you too apparently_ She wanted to bring it up but instead laughed. “Yeah, that place could hold half of our school, I can’t imagine the actual mansion itself.”

“It’s unnecessarily huge. Jihoon hates it there because he thinks if he were to shout that he’s dying, no one would come until about three days later.”

“It’s the truth. We were supposed to record something together and I got lost trying to find his room once and he had to guide me through by calling. He thought I stood him up or something” Mimi laughed.

Shiah smiled. “It should be a great night.” She paused. “I hope you both have fun tonight, you really both deserve it and need it.”

Seungcheol looked down. “I’m just thankful for the both of you. Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around the both of them tightly.

“Now let’s go get fucking trashed.”

 

*

 

“Oh my god just answer the question Jiho. Are you going or not?” Binnie rolled her eyes. Jun sat between the two, fearing for his life.

“I said I don’t know!” Jiho yelled, but it was more of a whisper scream, since they were in the cafe that had “Keep Quiet” signs all over the place. She didn’t want to get whisked away.

“What’s more important than me?” Binnie crossed her arms. “I thought we made a promise.” Her eyes softened.

Jiho looked down. “Well for one I don’t want to third wheel with the two of you.” She paused. “And I want to keep an eye on Josh.”

Jun squinted. “Joshua Hong? Why? He’s a manipulative two-timing bastard. Why the hel-”

“Shut the hell up Jun, you don’t know anything. Go die in a ditch.”

“JIHO DON-”

“SHHHHHHH. People here are trying to study and read, so if you’re going to raise your voice, you need to leave.” One of the baristas glared at the trio before turning back to make yet another caramel frappucino.

Jiho huffed and walked out the door, Binnie trailing after her leaving Jun to pay for the three of them.

“Jiho tell me what’s going on, you know you’re my best friend.”

“Some best friend you are.”

“How am I supposed to know what and how you’re feeling when you always block me out!?”

Jiho turned to Binnie tears annoyingly filling her eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Go have fun at that party with Jan.”

She went to turn away but Binnie pulled her arm and hugged her tightly. “I know I say I hate you Jiho, but please _tell me_ if something is wrong. I really only have you.” She paused. “I love you Kim Jiho. Please remember that.”

Jiho just shrugged out of the hug and sped walked away. Binnie sighed watching her leave. She knew Jiho loved her back but Jiho had always been weird with feelings from the day she met her. Binnie just wanted her to be okay.

“Did she just fucking call me Jan?”

 

*

 

 _wonwoo: where tf is it? u said it was a small house but all i see are fucking mansions_  
_cheol: its the one behind the big one_  
_wonwoo: wow way to be specific_  
_wonwoo: wait this?_  
_wonwoo: **[image]**_  
_cheol: yeah_  
_wonwoo: THIS IS SMALL??????_  
_cheol: to Jihoon’s mom yea_  
_cheol: to the rest of us no lmfao_  
_wonwoo: lmfao_  
_wonwoo: alright well mingyu and I are here_  
_wonwoo: he brought his friends minghao and seokmin_  
_cheol: oo goodie_  
_cheol: just walk right in!_

 

*

 

“I’m going to die so hard.” Mingyu banged his head into the university’s largest lunch table.

“I told you to drink a lot of water! I even handed you the gallon jug I got but you kept saying I spiked it.” Seokmin rubbed circles into Mingyu’s back.

“Who’s bright idea was it to have this party on a Sunday night anyway. Fuck.” Minghao massaged his temples leaning on Seokmin’s shoulder.

“It was all Shiah’s fault please blame her.” Seungcheol sat down carefully, Shiah, Mimi, Hyejin, Hyojung, and Wonwoo tailing him.

“What the fuck ever.” Shiah flapped her hand in the air half-heartedly.

“I can’t believe we’re all here at school, still hungover. This is like straight out of a fucking story.” Wonwoo drooled a little bit before laughing at nothing.

Hyojung giggled. Her cheeks still pink. Hyejin laughed at her.

“Hyojung how much did you drink? Are you still drunk?”

“NO….. hehehee, yeah.”

“God you’re so cute.” Seokmin grinned at Hyojung.

Hyojung blushed. “Shut up.”

“Okay.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Where’s Jihoon?” He paused. “And was it just me or were there a lot of kids there last night?”

Jihoon trudged over slowly, Soonyoung following him like a puppy. “Yeah, some freshmen and stuff, I don’t know how they got invited but I’m going to blame both Cheol and Soonyoung.”

“What? Why me?” Soonyoung sighed. “I’ve only known 4 kids my entire life. My Life. Entirely.”

“Shut the hell up.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Did I imagine it or was that one girl who looks like Girls’ Generation’s Jessica there? From like Best Friend or something?”

“GFriend’s Yuju right? I thought I saw her but I thought I was crazy and just imagined it.” Wonwoo nodded.

“Oh yeah, Yuna? I invited her.” Seokmin piped up. “We went to high school together, and I asked if she was free and she said yeah so…”

“I can’t believe you have friends.” Minghao sighed. “Especially after last night.”

“Wait. What did I do?” Seokmin sat straight up and immediately winced. “Fuck.”

Wonwoo laughed long and hard. He patted Seokmin’s back. “Don’t ever drink again, my friend.”

Seokmin freaked out. “WAIT. WHY?”

“You got butt ass naked and started running around taking pictures.” Seungcheol laughed.

“Oh no.”

“Yeah.”

Mimi smiled despite the terrible fucking headache she had, and despite the night turning sour fast, last night was one for the books.

 

~

 

Mimi stood with her hands on her hips looking around proudly. Her decorating skills were among the many skills she acquired. At this point she might as well be called the Mi of All Trades. She was about to say as much but Shiah could read her mind.

“ **Don’t**. I feel that “Mi of All Trades” coming and I want you to know, you’re so corny.”

Mimi laughed. “How did you know?”

Shiah hugged her. “It’s a mind reading skill I picked up.”

Seungcheol came up to the two and he’d be lying to everyone if he didn’t feel a pang of jealousy watching the two. “Wonwoo is on his way with the three stooges.”

Mimi chuckled. “Why does Wonwoo make himself suffer.”

“WE HAVE ARRIVED!” Soonyoung dragging his Dance Dance Revolution box announced with Chan strolling in behind him, not helping him whatsoever. Arin waltzed in after Chan, angrily forced to come with the two due to lack of transportation.

“No one cares.” Jihoon stated as he walked into the room.

“You’re so mean.” Soonyoung pouted.

Arin rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you weren’t so annoying, people wouldn’t say that.”

Seungcheol squinted. “Why are the two of you here? I’m not about to get arrested for having minors here drinking.”

“Cheol that never stopped you in the past, shut the hell up.” Jihoon eyed the two kids though, frowning. “You both do look like you’re 12 years old though.”

Arin folded her arms and huffed. “Well I’ll have you know, my birthday was 2 weeks ago and therefore I am legally allowed to drink.”

“Yeah and I’ve been of age since February so you can relax tiny man.” Chan said standing next to Arin, folding his arms as well.

“TINY MAN?” Jihoon screeched at the boy.

Soonyoung cackled but held Jihoon back from murdering Chan. “Chan please watch your back tonight. I can’t guarantee your safety if I’m not sober.”

“I can’t believe your mother thinks this MANSION is small, what the hell….” Wonwoo walked in and turned around taking in everything.

Jihoon shrugged. “Yeah well she grew up with the finest, and capitalized on it, and now she can’t have anything that’s smaller than the main house.” He sighed. “Benefits of being the only child and heiress of a billion dollar company.”

“And to top it off Jihoonie is an only child, so he’ll get it all too.” Soonyoung smiled.

“Stop fucking calling me Jihoonie.” He kicked Soonyoung in the shin. “Besides, I don’t want all this shit.”

Mingyu’s eyes brightened. “I’ll take it!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He set up his sound equipment and got the lights connected to his music. He figured out a way to coordinate beat drops in time with the lights to strobe.

“You got the alcohol Cheol?” Wonwoo asked eagerly.

“Of course. Jihoon's got a couple kegs too and a wine cellar. We're set to all die from alcohol poisoning tonight.” Seungcheol chuckled.

“And I’m not dragging your lifeless body to the toilet this time, so I hope you find someone who cares enough tonight.” Jihoon frowned. _This is such a bad idea_

Shiah laughed. “Jihoon we all know we’ll be dragging _your_ lifeless body to the toilet.”

Jihoon crossed his arms but smiled shaking his head. “Whatever.”

“Hey Eerin, help me set up the Dance Dance Revolution.” Soonyoung was struggling. There was a cord that was supposed to hook up to the TV but he was clueless.

“Fuck off, I’m not helping you until you get my name right.” Arin sat down on one of the couches.

“Wow, Arin is popping off this early in the game?” Chan bursted out laughing. He couldn’t wait to see her with some alcohol in her system.

“You know what swear words are?” Mingyu was perplexed.

Arin rolled her eyes. “You do when you’re trapped in a car with two idiots for 45 minutes.”

“Hey don’t put me in the same box as that fool over there.”

“ _Fool_? _Who_ has your back 24/7? And _who_ hasn’t told everyone about your crush on-” Chan slapped Soonyoung upside the head quickly.

“I retract my statement okay?”

Minghao and Jihoon rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Shortly after Hyejin and Hyojung arrived, Hyejin complaining about having to do Hyojung’s dead hair for no reason, more and more people started to fill the house. Surrounded by a sea of known and unknown bodies Seungcheol made his way to the kitchen. He was probably on his third drink of the night but he wasn’t feeling as loose as he wanted to. He wanted to forget, forget, forget. It was too soon to hook up with anyone but he was tempted. He opted instead to find Wonwoo and talk. He found talking with Wonwoo a stress reliever but he realized the feelings were pretty platonic and he didn’t want to pursue anything with Wonwoo anyway, not to mention ruin whatever relationship Wonwoo had with Mingyu. He found the boy leaning on the balcony on the second floor, breeze blowing through his dark fringe.

“Hey.”

Wonwoo turned to him and smirked. His eyes were a bit hazy and slightly red. “You okay?”

“As okay as I can be.” He leaned over the banister. “How high are you right now?”

“Very.”

Seungcheol laughed a throaty laugh. He opted for a hit, because what’s better than being cross-faded? After four hits of the L he started to feel the way he intended. “What’s in this, its so fucking strong.”

“Don’t know. Just know I’m high out of my mind.”

They laughed leaning into each other, almost falling off the balcony. Strong arms grabbed them before they had to end up back in the hospital again. Seungcheol leaned back into what could only be Mingyu’s chest and sighed.

“You two should sit down if you’re gonna get that high.”

Wonwoo laughed. “Okay father.” He paused to turn to Seungcheol. “Mingyu, …. No I am your father.”

Seungcheol cracked up. “Fuck off, are you really a Star Wars nerd?”

“Bro I have all the movies, watch them all back to back whenever I have time. Mingyu fucking hates it.”

Mingyu sighed. “And that’s my cue to leave.” He got up and went to get food but not before noticing the way Wonwoo’s high eyes were twinkling so much. He knew not to let it bother him. They made a promise to each other a long time ago. They never laid out definite rules of whatever the hell their relationship was. Mingyu just knew that whenever the rare times he got home, there would be a space in Wonwoo’s bed waiting for him. It was always enough. But now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to think about it and downed 1/4 of a bottle of peach flavored New Amsterdam, loving the burn.

“Mingyu, bro Hyojung is so fucking beautiful.”

Mingyu sighed shaking his head. “You have spent the last half hour telling everyone you see this. I’m pretty sure even Hyojung knows at this point. In fact I know she does.”

“NO WAY!”

“Seokmin please. Stop drinking before you end up embarrassing yourself. You remember what happened last time.”

Seokmin just happily laughed and skipped away after grabbing a bottle of Fireball. Mingyu watched as Seokmin offered some of the bottle to Arin, who happily proceeded to down it and immediately choke. He laughed before finding his way back to the balcony. He did a double take as he watched what looked like the back of Minghao’s head simultaneously making out with a girl with a short black bob and that guy who came from China with him. Everything was too blurry so he just let it slide and ignored it.

“I’m baaaaack.” He let himself fall in Wonwoo’s lap, putting his legs over Seungcheol’s.

Wonwoo looked down at him fondly. “Oh good, I thought you’d be front.”

Both Seungcheol and Mingyu laughed. It wasn’t funny.

 

~

 

 **1:34 a.m.**  
_**shiahshiah** added **seungh** , **seungk** , and **realleodicap** , to the chat_  
_**shiahshiah** changed the name of the chat to: **partyfd was a suckkcsnesss!**_

 _shiahshiah: seunghee i like u ur funngy_  
_seungh: thank youd hehee i try really hard_  
_seungh: speakign of hard_  
_seungh: lmfaoooodoods_  
_seungk: stfu seunghoe_  
_realleodicap: who is thisssd_  
_seungk: its us remembeer_  
_seungh: were right next to u dumbasss_  
_realleodicap: oh lmfaooso yeah my two loversdd i love u two_  
_choicheol: wtf is this who ar eu_  
_kmh95: shiahs comeback wher_  
_soonstar: **[image** ]_  
_soonstar: **[image]**_  
_seungh: MY EYESSSDFS_  
_choicheol: WHAT THE HELL_  
_princessarin: … oh?_  
_chansoljackson: arin u gotta shield ur eyes fsd u cant see thissd explicit 19+ conettnetn_  
_princessarin: conettnetn?_  
_chansoljackson: lmfaoooo_  
_chansoljackson: arin do u like sckmin_  
_princessarin: huh? I gotta go do somene dishesd brb_  
_soonstar: **[image]**_  
_woozigoon: STOP_  
_hyoj1234: is that… seokmins ass?_  
_xu8: bro ur ass is so fucking pasty_  
_seokminl: skkdfskammdsmmmm_  
_xu8: whatr_

 

**1:54 a.m.**

**xu8** added **baebinbin** and **junhui~** to the chat  
**xu8** renamed the chat: **fuckfest x 232823**  
_**gyuming** renamed the chat: **fuck off minghao**_  
**xu8** renamed the chat: **u fuck of mingTHREW**

 _cheolchoi: im gonn beat both of ur asses stfuf_  
_woozigoon: why is shiah trying to take off mimis clothes in the middle of the kitchen_  
_woozigoon: the chef is pertrified_  
_gyuming: chef? Whosmtvevere did i cook for then?_  
_woozigoon: u literally bought fucking hot cheetos and pepsi it doesnt count_  
_gyuming: ok listen upppp little man… ur askin for a fight_  
_woozigoon: call me little man again and i can guarentee u and wonwoo wont get caught trying to fuck each other on my balcony ever again_  
_gyuming: what_  
_woozigoon: was that not u_  
_gyuming:....._  
_currencywoo: uh_  
_cheolchoi: we werent fucking_  
_woozigoon: huh_  
_woozigoon: not my business_  
_hyej1234: yo._  
_hyej1234: seokmin stop tryiing to feed my sonnn spiked water_  
_seokminl: isd jst plain water_  
_baebinbin: minghaoo come back to us_  
_xu8: i cant_  
_junhui~: why_  
_xu8: mingyu is_  
_currencywoo: no. it_  
_currencywoo: its ok_  
_hyoj1234: arin is so pretty shiah how do i tell her im in lvoe with her_  
_shiahshiah; u jsut did_  
_soonstar: omg a triangle_  
_woozigoon: stfu about fuckigng shapes and get me some more vodka_  
_soonstar: guys jihoonn likessd shiah_  
_soonstar: but llike platos_  
_chansoljackson: platos closet_  
_realleodicap: LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOO_  
_seungk: platonically?_  
_soonstar: ther we go_  
_shiahshiah: i know_  
_kmh95: i had t beat him up one tim bc he didnt know she was gay as hell and my gf yet_  
_woozigoon: why are we talking bout this_  
_shiahshiah: iss cute_

 **2:24 a.m.**  
**gyuming** left the chat  
**currencywoo** added **gyuming** back to the chat  
**currencywoo** renamed the chat: **nothing happened**

 

 _xu8: what diid u do wonpoop_  
_hyej1234: WONWOO WHY IS MINGYU CRYING SAY I WONT BEAHT UR ASS_  
_currencywoo: HES NOT_  
_cheolchoi: MINGHAO STOP TRYING TO FIGHT ME I DIDNT DO ANYTHGIN_  
_seungk: cna u stop screamin i cant hear_  
_seungh: were tryung to play ddr and he cant hear cyndi lauper properly_  
_seungk: girls just wnna have fun!!!!_  
_chansoljackson: seokmin put SOME FUCKSI CLOTHES ON UR SCARRING ARIN_  
_seokminl: whods clothsd_  
_princessarin: im fine, but thank u for the concern chan :)_  
_cheolchoi: UR THE FUCKIGNGN KID WHY ARE U HERE THE LEO LOOK ALIKE_  
_realleodicap: ughhhg_  
_realleodicap: gotta blast!_  
_junhui~: is that gfriend_  
_seungk: omg! Me gustatsd tu~_  
_seungh: u think anyone from girls generation is here_  
_seungk: i hope taeyeon_  
_chansoljackson: i gope its hyoyeon my dancing queen_  
_currencywoo: is that_  
_currencywoo: is jeonghan here or am i that crosd fadedd_  
_gyuming: ur that cross faded fuckign asshole_  
_currencywoo: can u sotp u know im in love with u_  
_gyuming: woah he cut his hair and hes blondde_  
_cheolchoi: jihoon_  
_woozigoon: on it_  
_shiahshiah: fuck fuck_  
_kmh95: code fucking red_

 

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for bad memes and me stressing my life away about snsd and svt and my other ults wohoo <3 @yulologist


	9. Chapter 9

“Just take it slow Mimi!” Soulme glanced over worriedly, continuing only when she saw Mimi nod. “Okay from the top...and one, and two…”

Mimi couldn’t lie, it hurt like a bitch. There was no way in hell she was going to give up or admit that though. Moving around was fine, she could stretch and lift things with no issue, but the one thing she couldn’t wait to get back into was proving to be the most difficult and it was irritating her.

She couldn’t give up dancing.

She also hated the fact that instead of looking pissed off that they had to keep starting over, Soonyoung, Chan, and Shiah kept looking at her like she would keel over and die at any second. She felt less than the others like she wasn’t as good as them and it was killing her. She knew that wasn’t true and they were just worried but it was seriously starting to irritate her.

She snapped.

“Can you stop watching me and acting like I’m going to die?”

Soulme paused the music. “Mimi, we just don’t want you to hurt yourself any more than you al-”

“I’m fucking fine.”

Shiah furrowed her eyebrows. “No, you’re not, we can all tell you’re in pain and it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. Our competition is coming up, and we don’t have time to sit here and walk around me on eggshells. We need to be putting our all into this regardless of what I’m feeling, which is still _FINE_ , by the way.”

Shiah sighed getting ready for a rebuttal that Mimi didn’t want to hear. “Just shut the hell up and listen to what I’m saying for _once_ in your life, Shiah.”

Soonyoung and Chan looked between the two, too shocked to speak up.

“Mimi, Shiah just wants you to be okay. We all do.” Soulme was trying.

“I’m fucking fine! How many times do I have to say it for it to get through any of your fucking skulls?” Mimi took a deep breath before throwing her hands up. “You know what? I can't do this. I’m leaving.”

She was so upset she didn’t even catch the tears that started streaming down her girlfriend’s face as she slammed the door on her way out.

 

~

 

Seeing Jeonghan at the party sent a surge of too many emotions through Mimi that she didn’t know she could handle. Combined with the fact she was drunk off her ass; riding the thrill of making new friends and the sexual tension she had going with Shiah, it didn’t make sense that her first thought was _damn he looks good as a blonde_.

The _why the fuck is he here_ and _I can’t let Cheol see him_ didn’t come until too late.

She wanted to hug him, the urge to hug him was so strong but Shiah’s tight grip on her wrist made her snap out of it. And then the anger came surging through her body.

She marched up to him, Shiah in tow.

“Why the fuck are you here?”

Jeonghan turned around, confusion in his eyes before they softened at the sight of Mihyun. He went to reach out to her before remembering and quickly regained his composure, looking at her with indifference.

She was drunk but not drunk enough to see his eyes go from regret to nonchalance.

“I’m looking for someone.”

She bit the inside of her lip, eyebrows furrowed. “Seungcheol doesn’t want to see you.”

His lip quivered, and she wasn’t sure if it was a smirk or the beginning of him about to cry.

“I’m not here for him.” He looked around. “Do you happen to know a Yoobin? Or Binnie. I think she goes by Binnie….” He trailed off.

“No, we don’t, but you should probably leave.” Shiah finally piped up.

Jeonghan’s eyes flickered over to Shiah briefly before landing back on Mimi’s. “Yeah, sure. By the way I picked my stuff up from the house, thanks for packing for me.” He continued to look around, attempting to leave.

“ _Thanks_? That’s all you have to say for yourself?”

Jeonghan squinted at Mimi. “I’m not sure what else you want me to say to you.”

Mimi laughed. _The fucking nerve_. “A ‘sorry’ would be a nice start.”

Jeonghan smirked. “Would my sorry mean anything to you in your drunken state?”

Mimi didn’t know what to say to that. She was flustered to say the least.

“Right. See you around Mihyun.” He mumbled something else before his eyes sparked, successfully finding his next target.

As Jeonghan brushed by her one last time she caught it; the words made her fall to her knees and she didn’t know she started crying until she felt Shiah wipe the tears from her face. She _hated_ him. She wanted to erase the past 6 years and start over without him in her life. It wasn’t fair. Shiah shook her asking what was wrong.

“What did he say to you? Mimi please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.” She stood on her shaky legs, still drunk.

Mimi watched Shiah frown. She knew it wasn’t like herself to lie to Shiah’s face, but Mimi also knew first hand how good of a liar Shiah was and that she could spot one a mile away.

The commotion in the living room was the only reason she didn’t give in.

As the pair watched the confrontation between Seungcheol and Jeonghan, his words played in her head on a loop.

He knew that she knew. That she had read the letter.

She was still his _wonderful shining star_.

 

~

 

There was a lot swimming through Mimi’s head and she wished she had the capacity to pick apart the issues and deal with them separately but it was just too much. Everything was still playing on a loop: Jeonghan, Shiah, the competition, Jeonghan, Shiah, the competition.

Her feet quickly led her to the small corner of the library where she was hidden. Where even though she had shed the old, quiet, “ _stuck in her ways_ ” self, she felt safe and alone. She shakily pulled out the letter from her back pocket, re-reading the letter over and over. To make sure she wasn’t crazy; to make sure she hadn’t heard wrong. She needed to know.

_I wonder if I’m ever going to give you this letter. Should I just tell you in person? You are the only constant in my life and you have been since we were 14 years old. Naive and precious, I wanted to protect you from the moment you stood up for me. This is so weird… I feel like I’m writing poetry for you. I’m sitting in the library right now pretending to study for our Biology test. Seungcheol has been looking over every 3 minutes. He thinks I’m working hard, writing really good notes. Little does he know.... Mihyun I love you and I wish I could tell you so much that I can’t. I’m afraid. I thought I was strong but he…. Our friendship will end if I tell you...It would end Seungcheol and I too but…..I... I can’t let that happen. Maybe I won’t give you this letter. Is it lying to you if you don’t know? I’m not sure what the purpose of this is anymore. What I do know is I can’t live without you. I’m pretty sure my life would end if we stopped being friends. What would I do? Who would I turn to? Without my pretty Kim Mihyun to lean on? I think Shiah knows the truth but she’s too good. She knows a liar a mile away because she is one. I… I’m sorry I’m trash talking your girlfriend now, when I’m no better. I’m probably worst. Mihyun. I don’t know what to do. He... Josh. He’s… You know the stars I put up on the ceiling? How I call the biggest one Wonderful? And you laughed at me and called me a child. It’s you. That’s your favorite song right? On that Big Bang album you always overplay the shit out of… its you. I don’t. I can’t let my wonderful star get away right? I don’t know why I’m writing this anymore. I hope you never have to see this. I hope I can get away from Josh and you never have to deal with this. You deserve so much better. Seungcheol does too. I hate myself. I wish I could get out. I hope I can. I don’t know Mihyun._

 

*

 

“DELETE IT RIGHT NOW!” Seungkwan really hated running but when his life was on the line, he was suddenly Usain Bolt and nothing could stop him. Not even the Leo Dicaprio look alike threatening to send the entire student body the video of him dancing to Cyndi Lauper’s Girls Just Wanna Have Fun on Dance Dance Revolution, drunk off his ass.

Seunghee was supposed to be his partner in crime, his best friend, his soulmate.

But she was _encouraging_ the boy and Seungkwan couldn’t believe his eyes.

“You gotta send it to Chaeyeon, it’ll spread way faster. She knows everyone.” Seunghee quickly implanted Chaeyeon’s number into Vernon’s phone, getting a death glare and growl from Seungkwan.

“Sweet.” Vernon said laughing, eyes crinkling. _These two are way too much fun_

“Whatever.” Seungkwan said sighing, as they sat on their favorite bench. “At least I’m good at singing _and_ I’m good looking.”

“ _Good looking_?” Seunghee and Vernon asked at the same time.

“Fuck off. Both of you.”

“I mean if that’s what you really like, I could consider a polygon relationship.” Vernon said shrugging.

“A _what_?” Seunghee squinted.

“Polygon! You know. Like being with more than one person? I like the both of you.”

Seungkwan snorted while Seunghee rolled her eyes. “It’s polyamorous you fucking dumbass.”

Vernon just waved her off. “You know what I meant.” He placed his arms behind the both of them and laid their heads on each of his shoulders. As people walked by and glanced at them curiously, he felt kind of powerful. Until the both of them brushed his arms away, that is.

“Um, you have to buy us dinner first.” Seungkwan said leaning away.

“Yeah. You think we’re that easy?” Seunghee retorted. “BZZZ. Wrong. We’re not.”

“You guys aren’t what?”

The trio looked up to find Soonyoung in front of them, sweat glistening on his forehead still present from his dance class.

Seungkwan sighed, while Seunghee glared at him. “None of your business.”

“HOSHHHHH, my man!” Vernon got up and bear hugged the boy.

“See? This how you treat a friend.” Soonyoung smiled reciprocating the hug.

“Good thing we aren’t friends, _Hosh_.” Seunghee replied.

Soonyoung pouted. “You’re so mean, all I want is ‘96 line to prosper and you treat me this way.” He squinted. “Especially considering I’m the one who’s DDR game you two were hogging the entire night.”

Seunghee checked her nails. “I don’t recall. It was a fun party though.”

“Except that guy who keeps trying to kill me. The one with the cow eyes.” Vernon shuddered.

“Seungcheol?”

“Yeah.”

“What even is the story with him? He always glares at you like you’re the reason for all his problems in life.” Seungkwan cocked his head to the side glancing at Vernon curiously.

“Well I mean. I used to like sell my mixtapes where he did a couple years back and he almost beat my ass, but other than that I have no clue.”

“Probably something to do with Jeonghan.” Soonyoung piped up.

“ _Who?_ ” Seunghee knew more people at school than she wanted to but some of the upperclassmen she still didn’t know. Besides Soonyoung, unfortunately.

“His ex? The blonde one who showed up and the reason everyone got kicked out and the party ended so early. Jihoon and I had to drag Cheol away before he murdered the guy.”

“Jesus what is wrong with you juniors? You have more drama than a soap opera going on.”

“Yeah. You probably will by next year too.” Soonyoung shrugged kicking a flat pebble around.

Seungkwan sighed. “If it involves as many hospital visits as you guys, I sure hope not.”

 

*

 

Wonwoo felt like lunch was always the catalyst to a disaster waiting to happen ever since the first time he ate with Seungcheol and his friends. He was starting to believe he’d be better off eating with Mingyu alone again but he was in too deep to do anything about it now. Not to mention he didn’t know where he stood with Mingyu at the moment either.

“Why do bad things happen to good people?” Seungcheol mumbled over his soup dejectedly, as their ever growing friend group slowly made their way to the large lunch table.

“Bad things happen to bad people too.” Mingyu said glaring at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, sighing. “Can you stop? You know I love you.”

Hyejin squinted at Wonwoo, squeezing her tiny frame in between Mingyu and Minghao.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! Stop looking at me like you’re going to find a way to kill me, Hyejin.”

Hyojung laughed. “Hyejin isn’t capable of that, don’t worry Wonwoo” She patted his back before frowning at a puffy eyed Shiah. “What’s wrong!?”

“Everything.” She slumped into the booth and buried her head into her arms.

Seungcheol frowned and mouthed “Mimi?” to a worried Soonyoung.

Soonyoung nodded and shrugged.

“Stop twitching and use your words.” Jihoon pushed Soonyoung.

Soonyoung pushed him back. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“He’s fake tsundere.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “But you’re under his phone as Soonie with a bunch of hearts so don’t worry about it too much.”

“Fuck off Cheol.”

“He’s too busy doing that with Wonwoo.” Minghao snarked glaring at him.

“Can you all just die? Wonwoo and I didn’t do anything. _Nada_. Except like get cross-faded as hell.”

“I believe you Seungcheol.” Seokmin said piping up.

“Excuse me? Best friend card _revoked_." Mingyu glared at him disgusted.

Seokmin rolled his eyes. “You’re being overdramatic Mingyu.”

“Anyway, Shiah what happened?” Jihoon was curious, mostly due to his soft spot for the girl.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Shiah mumbled head still face down in her arms.

“Will you talk about it with me?” Hyojung asked worried, giving the girl puppy dog eyes that she couldn’t see.

“No. ... _Fine._ ” She lifted her head up. “She yelled at me because we were all worried about her at practice and stormed off and I don’t know what to do.” Shiah frowned. “I think it was something Jeonghan said to her at the party.”

Seungcheol’s eye twitched at the mention of his name, growing visibly agitated. “Do I have to confront him again?”

Shiah sighed. “Please don’t. We don’t need anymore hospital visits or tension between all of us. I’ll work it out with her.”

“For the love of god please do, I hate hospitals.” Jihoon sighed. “Wonwoo, you and Mingyu work on whatever the fuck is going on too, I’m sick of you all.”

Wonwoo opened his mouth to retaliate but he was cut off by the girl with the bob cut and Minghao’s friend from China appearing in front of them.

“Minghao, we’re eating lunch with you and your friends.”

“....Okay…” Minghao furrowed his brows looking around at the others.

Mingyu just shrugged.

Shiah perked up. “What did Jeonghan want from you?” She sized the Binnie girl up unintentionally.

“Who?” The girl cocked her head to the side, eyebrows furrowing.

Shiah sighed. “The blonde guy at the party? He came looking for you.”

“Oh him? He told me to stay away from that Josh guy and to warn my friend to do the same. He’s worried for the both of us.”

 

Everyone stopped chewing.

 

“ _He_ said that?” Seungcheol piped up.

Binnie nodded looking to Jun for confirmation. “We were pretty drunk but I remember that clearly.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

Wonwoo checked Seungcheol’s face for any visible sign of anger or confusion but he remained nonchalant, even smiling at Mingyu’s bad jokes. What Wonwoo didn’t expect was for Shiah to burst into tears again, babbling an incoherent “ _I’m so sorry Seungcheol_ ” before running out of the cafeteria leaving everyone speechless and in awe.

 

*

 

_jihoon: i understand u not responding to cheol’s text but will u at least reply to me?_   
_jihoon: or hyojung?_   
_jihoon: mimi doesnt know where you are_   
_jihoon: she said u guys arent talking but even shes worried…_   
_jihoon: shiah pls?_   
_jihoon: ….._   
_jihoon: yooa_   
_shiah: im at the park_   
_jihoon: im on my way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK A WHILE AND IT WOULD BE LONGER BUT I ALWAYS SLACK WHEN SCHOOL COMES AROUND AND I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE SO PPL KNOW IM ALIVE AND THIS FIC ISNT DEAD. ANYWAY HOPE U ENJOY PAIN AND HOW MESSY THIS FIC HAS BECOME IDK WHAT IM DOING ANYMORE (i do but its a mess and so am i)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "No Evil" by the band MAGIC!


End file.
